Innocence
by Larcimosa
Summary: Das 6. Schuljahr beginnt für Bellatrix und ihre besten Freunde. Freunde, die sie nach den Idealen der Reinblutgesellschaft nicht haben dürfte. Zeitgleich kommen in der Zaubererwelt Ereignisse zum Tragen, welche die Hexe aber auch viele Andere verändern.
1. Prolog

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich erlaube sie mir für meine Kreativität auszuleihen und verdiene nichts damit. Die Idee bzw. Handlung dieser Story obliegt jedoch meiner Verantwortung.

**Die Hauptcharaktere:** Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter & OC

* * *

**Prolog**

_Achte auf deine Gefühle, denn sie werden zu Gedanken.  
Achte auf deine Gedanken, denn sie werden zu Worten.  
Achte auf deine Worte, denn sie werden zu Taten.  
Achte auf deine Taten, denn sie werden zu Gewohnheiten.  
Achte auf deine Gewohnheiten, denn sie bilden deinen Charakter.  
Achte auf einen Charakter, denn er bestimmt dein Leben.  
(Eberhard F. Freitag)_

_Zwei Kinder, ein zehnjähriger Junge und ein neunjähriges Mädchen, schlichen vorsichtig über das Anwesen. Ihr Ziel: der geheime Ausgang am hinteren Teil des Gartens. _

„_Hey, komm schon beeilen wir uns lieber. Wenn unsere Eltern bemerken, dass wir uns weggeschlichen haben, sind wir geliefert" drängte der Junge zur Eile. _

_Er hatte etwas längeres, strähniges, schwarzes Haar, dunkelbraune fast schwarze Augen, seine Haut war mondhell und seine kindlichen Gesichtszüge wurden von einer Hakennase gestört. _

_Der Aussage des Jungen konnte sich das Mädchen nur anschließen._

_Ihre Eltern waren mit irgendwelchen Immobilienangelegenheiten beschäftigt. Es sollte mal wieder irgendein Vertrag abgeschlossen werden. Genaueres wussten beide Kinder nicht. Es interessierte sie auch nicht. Beide kannten sich bereits von den letzten Treffen ihrer Eltern, vielmehr das Treffen seiner Mutter mit ihrem Vater, da diese beiden Erwachsenen die Geschäfte abwickelten. Sein Vater war bei diesen Unterredungen überflüssig, da es sich um bebaute oder unbebaute Grundstücke der Zaubererwelt handelte und dieser aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ein Muggel war, ein Mensch ohne Magie, von diesen Sachen keine Ahnung hatte. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, die aus einer guten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie stammt. Was den Vater des Mädchens betraf, so handelte es sich hierbei um einen sehr angesehenen Zauberer, aus einer der ältesten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilien des Landes, welcher obendrein noch unverschämt reich war. Die Mutter des Mädchens mischte sich nicht in die Geschäfte ihres Mannes ein und selbst, wenn er auf ihre Anwesenheit bestanden hätte, wäre es niemals dazugekommen. Sie vermied jedweden Kontakt zu sogenannten Muggeln, Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern so gut es ging, somit selbstverständlich auch zu der Familie des Jungen._

_Die beiden Kinder waren froh gewesen mal jemanden anderen kennenzulernen und so hatten sie schnell festgestellt, dass sie gut miteinander auskamen. _

_Anfangs war der Junge sehr neugierig gewesen, er hatte zuvor nicht viele Kinder kennengelernt, insbesondere keine die, wie er, zaubern konnten, mit Ausnahme von dem von Muggel abstammenden Mädchen, welches in derselben Straße wohnte wie er. Genau diese Mädchen, mit welchem sie sich angefreundet hatten, wollten Beide besuchen. _

„_Severus, verdammt nochmal, bäh… so ein Mist…was ist das denn?" nörgelte das, ebenfalls schwarzhaarige, Mädchen rum, als sie durch eine ziemlich dreckige Ecke am Garten kletterten. _

_Fluchen konnte die Neunjährige längst genauso gut wie das Zaubern. Sie hatte ein vornehmes und bereits sehr hübsches Gesicht mit aristokratischen Zügen. Ihr schwarzes, leicht gelocktes Haar hatte ihre Mutter aufwendig zusammengesteckt, doch einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und fliehen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren groß mit lang geschwungenen Wimpern und hatten die gleiche Farbe, wie die ihres jungen Freundes. _

_Seit dem der Vater der jungen Hexe sie das erste Mal zu dieser Familie mitnahm, hatte sie bei jedem weiteren anstehenden Besuch gebettelt, dass sie wieder mitgenommen wurde, was er ihr auch immer gewährte. Er war, bereits seit ihrer Geburt, ganz vernarrt in seine _ _zweitälteste_ _von drei Töchtern. _

_Beide Kinder hatten nun das Hindernis der Mauer überwunden und rannten die Straße hinunter bis sie vor einem sehr gepflegten Einfamilienhaus mit ordentlich getrimmten, englischen Rasen stehen blieben. _

„_Und jetzt?" fragte das Mädchen neugierig. _

„_Hhmm…keine Ahnung sie wollte eigentlich schon vor dem Haus auf uns warten" gab der junge Zauberer ahnungslos zurück. _

„_Vielleicht muss man hier drauf drücken" meinte der Zehnjährige und deutete auf einen Knopf an der Haustür unter dem der Name der Familie stand. Mit manchen Dingen aus der Muggelwelt kannte selbst er sich nicht aus. _

_Er ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu und betrachtete den merkwürdigen Knopf genauer. „Ich glaub schon, dass man da drauf drücken muss. Ich meine, ich hätte das schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Also, ich drück jetzt drauf" erklärte er mit fachmännischer Stimme. _

_Der Knopf wurde gedrückt und die Beide schauten skeptische auf die Tür, als ein klingelndes Geräusch, sie einige Schritte zurücktreten ließ. _

_Plötzlich hörten sie mehrere Stimmen von Drinnen und schon wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein pferdegesichtiges Mädchen öffnete die Tür und beäugte die Besucher mit grimmiger Miene. „Lily, Besuch." rief das Mädchen mit schriller Stimme unfreundlich ins Haus hinein, dreht sich auf der Stelle um und ging wieder ins Haus. _

_Man hörte jemanden die Treppe hinunter rennen und schon stand diese Person vor ihnen. _

„_Severus, Bellatrix da seit ihr ja endlich, bitte entschuldigt, wenn ich nicht draußen auf euch gewartet habe, aber ich musste Petunia, meiner Schwester, noch etwas helfen" begrüßte ein rothaariges Mädchen mit stechend grünen Augen, die beiden Besucher._

„_Kommt rein, oder wollte ihr draußen Wurzeln schlagen?" drängte die Rothaarige ihre Gegenüber. _

_Zusammen traten sie in die Räumlichkeiten des gemütlich eingerichteten Hauses ein. _

„_Mum? Dad? Ah… da seid ihr ja. Darf ich vorstellen, Severus Snape und Bellatrix Black. Ich hab euch schon von ihnen erzählt, beide sind auch…so wie ich… also Zauberer und Hexe. Sev, Bella das sind meine Eltern Richard und Catherine_ _Evans" stellte sie ihre Freunde und Eltern gegenseitig aufgeregt vor. _

„_Guten Tag, Mr. und Mrs. Evans." grüßten Severus und Bellatrix höflich und im Chor die beiden Erwachsenen. _

_Vor ihnen stand ein freundlich aussehendes Ehepaar, welches sichtlich entzückt war die Freunde ihrer Tochter Lily kennenzulernen. _

„_Also, dann kommt mit, ich zeig euch mal mein Zimmer, wenn ihr wollt" sprach Lily stolz. _

„_Liebling, ihr Drei kommt aber gleich nochmal runter zum Kaffee, oder?" rief Catherine_ _Evans fragend hinterher, als diese schon mit ihren Freunden die Treppe hinaufstürmte. Sie musste über die Euphorie ihrer Tochter Lily schmunzeln. Aber Catherine_ _war froh, dass Lily anscheinend endlich vernünftige Freunde gefunden hatte, was zuvor bei ihr ein Problem gewesen war, als die Evans und auch teilweise andere Leute wie die Lehrer aus Lily's Schule erkannten, dass diese nicht so war, wie andere Menschen in ihrer Umgebung. Als sie erkannten, dass sie magische Fähigkeiten besaß. Lily war ziemlich traurig und auch oft einsam gewesen, weil niemand von den Kindern etwas mit ihr wirklich etwas zutun haben wollte. Doch seit gut einem halben Jahr kannte ihre Tochter Severus und Bellatrix, mit welchen sie sich recht schnell angefreundet hatte. Da die drei Freunde sich allerdings nicht so oft sehen konnten, war erst jetzt die Möglichkeit gegeben, dass Catherine_ _und Richard die beiden Freunde ihrer Tochter kennenlernten._

_Von der Treppe hinunter tönte auf Catherine's Frage lediglich ein: „Ja, ja Mum, machen wir." Und schon war die Kinderzimmertür zu. _

_Lily's Schwester Petunia hielt sich versteckt im Hintergrund und beobachtet alles mit neidischen Blicken. Eigentlich wollte sie mit so komischen Leuten nichts zu tun haben. Diese Bellatrix und dieser Severus, was waren das schon für Namen, dachte sie sich, beiden schienen genauso unnormal zu sein wie ihre Schwester. _

* * *

**Über Reviews jedweder Form (Tipps, Anmerkungen, Meinungen, Lob und auch konstruktive Kritik) würde ich mich sehr freuen. **


	2. Wie all die Jahre zuvor

**1. Wie all die Jahre zuvor **

Birds and butterflies 

Rivers and mountains she creates 

But you'll never know 

The next move she'll make 

You can try 

But it is useless to ask why 

Cannot control her 

She goes her own way. 

(Within Temptation – Mother Earth) 

(Einige Jahre später)

"Wo in Merlins Namen ist Severus?", fragte Evans forsch.

Der gleichaltrige Schüler Ihr Gegenüber grinste überlegen und antwortete dann: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Keine Ahnung wo sich dieser Saftpanscher herumtreibt. Vielleicht braut er ja mal wieder was mit seinem Chemiebaukasten zusammen, wie gesagt, keine Ahnung. Bin ja auch nicht der Babysitter von dem kleinen Sniffelus."

Zwinkernd steckte der schwarzhaarige Junge die Hände in die Hosentaschen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz rum und schlenderte lässig die Haupttreppe der Eingangshalle hinunter.

Fassungslos stand die Schülerin auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz.

„Und? Kannst du mit wenigstens sagen, was ihr mit ihm gemacht habt? Ich habe eigentlich kein Bedürfnis, die Angelegenheit mit Professor McGonagall zu klären. Aber ihr lasst mir sonst keine andere Wahl", wandte sie sich mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton in der Stimme an einen Gryffindorschüler mit ungesundem Aussehen und einer verblassten Narbe im Gesicht, welcher unweit von ihr an einer Wand gelehnt, die Szenerie kaugummikauend beobachtet hatte. Diese zuckte jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern, machte einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck und nuschelte nur noch: „Tut mir Leid, Lily. Mach was du für richtig hältst. Es wird dir und Severus nichts nützen."

Für ihn war das Gespräch somit beendet und daher setzte er seinem Freund hinterher.

Die rothaarige Schülerin wurde mittlerweile wirklich wütend, wobei sie sich nicht oft zu einer solchen Gefühlsregung hinreißen ließ. Eigentlich war sie ein sehr ruhiger Mensch, aber die ständigen Provokationen dieser Bande von Gryffindorjungen, welche sich aus Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew zusammensetzte, brachte sie in letzter Zeit immer öfters dazu die Geduld zu verlieren. Die „Anschläge" der Unruhestifter zentralisierten sich meist auf eine Gruppe von Slytherinschülern aus derselben Jahrgangsstufe, der auch ihr „Lieblingsopfer" Severus Snape angehörte. Severus war ein guter Freund von Lily, was den meisten Außenstehenden wohlmöglich sehr merkwürdig vorkam, da die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin seit jeher verfeindet waren. Ein Zustand den die Mitglieder der besagten Bande, so machte es den Eindruck, solange wie möglich aufrechterhalten wollten.

Heute hatten sie Severus gleich nach dem Abendessen abgefangen. Lily war zu spät aufgefallen was passiert war und nun versuchte sie ihren Freund aus einer wahrscheinlich misslichen Lage zu retten.

Es half alles nichts, sie musste Professor McGonagall informieren.

Lily wusste auch ganz genau, wo sie ihre Hauslehrerin finden würde. Sozusagen aus sicherer Quelle war ihr bekannt, dass die Lehrerin die Aufsicht während einer Strafarbeit zweier Schüler hatte, eine dieser Schüler war ihre beste Freundin.

Evans eilte durch die Gänge, über die Treppen des Schulgebäudes und verursachte beinahe einen Zusammenstoss mit der gesuchten Lehrkraft.

„Professor McGonagall, dürfte ich Sie wohl kurz sprechen, es ist wirklich wichtig, es geht um …", setzte sie an wurde dann aber von ihrer Lehrerin unterbrochen: „Ich bedauere, meine Liebe, aber ich habe es sehr eilig und muss dringend zu einer Besprechung. Gerne könne Sie nachher in meinem Lehrerzimmer vorbeikommen und Ihr Anliegen vortragen, sagen wir in einer dreiviertel Stunde", schon war McGonagall weitergeeilt.

Innerlich verfluchte die Schülerin den heutigen Tag.

Was sollte sie nun machen? Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass es noch eine weitere Person gab, welche ihr helfen konnte, auch wenn diese sicherlich die Angelegenheit ein wenig anders klären würde als ein Lehrer.

Lily grinste bei dem Gedanken und rannte schnell weiter.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine nach Atem ringende Schülerin stolperte herein. Der Junge und das Mädchen, welche eindeutig mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt waren, als mit Strafarbeiten, sprangen sofort auseinander. Die Aufsichtsperson der Beiden, Professor McGonagall, war vor einigen Minuten zum Schulleiter beordert worden. Die Abwesenheit der Lehrerin war selbstverständlich gefundenes Fressen für die beiden Schüler gewesen, was sie nun ausnutzten.

„Bella, du musst schnell mitkommen und deinen missratenen Cousin…", plapperte die Rothaarige noch im Hereinkommen los, stockte dann aber aufgrund der sich ihr darbietenden Situation.

Ihre beste Freundin und dieser Idiot von Potter waren gerade dabei sich gegenseitig unter den Hals zugehen, mit Flüchen konnten sie sich einander nicht belegen, da Prof. McGonagall bereits vorsorglich beide Zauberstäbe der Schüler beim Verlassen des Unterrichtsraumes konfisziert hatte.

James Potter und Bellatrix Black gerieten immer aneinander.

Es war bereits die zweite Strafarbeit innerhalb der ersten Woche des neuen Schuljahrs. Die Strafarbeiten würden sich wahrscheinlich auf das ganze Jahr verteilen.

Seit dem ersten Schuljahr legte sich James Potter permanent mit Bellatrix Black der Cousine seines besten Freundes an. Nun gut, man konnte es natürlich drehen und wenden wie man wollte, auch Bellatrix gehörte sicherlich nicht zu den zartbesaiteten, vorbildlichen und absolut anständigen Schülerinnen Hogwarts. Nein, diese junge Dame war freilich kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass auch sie keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um ihrem erklärten „Erzfeind" oder auch „Unausstehlichen Nr. 1" namens James Potter in irgendeiner Art und Weise das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Dabei konnte mit Sicherheit keiner der Freunde des Jeweiligen oder gar die Beiden selbst, erklären, wie damals alles im ersten Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Es war nun leider so, dass sich die Auseinandersetzungen auch im sechsten Schuljahr fortsetzen sollten, genau wie all die Jahre zuvor.

„Ich hoffe du redest nicht gerade von Sirius", blaffte Potter die beste Freundin seines Gegenübers an.

Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand auch nur ansatzweise eine abfällige Bemerkung über seinen besten Freund machte, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn es eine Gryffindor war, welche sich mit dem Feind verbrüdert hatte. Allein schon bei dem Gedanken, dass Lily Evans aus dem Hause Gryffindor mit diesem rechthaberischen und streitsüchtigen Miststück von Bellatrix Black aus dem Hause Slytherin befreundet war, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Black ein recht gutaussehendes Miststück war. Aber das tat im Moment nichts zur Sache.

Potter und Black funkelten sich mit roten Köpfen immer noch zornig an. Ferner prangerte auf Potters linker Gesichtshälfte ein dunkelroter Handabdruck, verursacht durch die mächtige Ohrfeige, welche ihm Bellatrix verpasst hatte. Diese wiederum rieb sich am Hinterkopf. Potter hatte, nach der Ohrfeige, das erst Beste gegriffen was er von Bellatrix erwischen konnte und das waren ihre Haare gewesen.

„Du dreckige Mistratte, hast mir ein Büschel Haare ausgerissen", brüllte Bellatrix wütend und schon musste sich James vor einem Wälzer von Schulbuch mit der Aufschrift „_Theorien Transsubstantieller Transfigurationen_ " in Sicherheit bringen, welches seine Angreiferin versuchte ihm mit aller Wucht an den Kopf zu schleudern.

„Bella, bitte komm jetzt einfach mit, es ist wirklich dringend, verdammt noch mal!", mischte sich nun Evans aufgebracht ein und zog ihre Freundin nun hinter sich her, ohne diesen Potter auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, raus aus dem Klassenzimmer, bevor Bellatrix ein weiteres Buch von McGonagalls Schreibpult greifen konnte.

Im Laufen hörten Beide noch James brüllen: „Tja, ich würd mal sagen, es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass Slytherin das letzte Quidditchspiel verloren hat, wenn solche schlechten Jäger in der Mannschaft spielen, die nicht einmal anständige Würfe hinbekommen. Ich würde mich schämen an deiner Stelle. Und so jemand wie DU ist Kapitän einer Quidditchmannschaft. Mach dir lieber mal keine Hoffnung, BLACK, dass DU als Spielerin bei den europäischen Schulmeisterschaften dabei bist. Dafür werden nur wirklich, wirklich WIRKLICH gute Spieler nominiert."

„Potter, du bist so gut wie…", schrie Bellatrix zurück wurde allerdings durch Lily unterbrochen: „Himmel Herrgott noch mal, lass ihn doch einfach soviel Blödsinn labern wie er will. Du weißt doch, wie dieser Idiot ist" fuhr Lily ihre Freundin nun ungeduldig an, während sie Bellatrix weiterschleifte, da diese sich schon wieder umgedreht hatte um in den Klassenraum zu Potter zurückzukehren.

Manchmal war es wirklich ziemlich anstrengend mit Bellatrix Black befreundet zu sein.

* * *

**Über Reviews jedweder Form (Tipps, Anmerkungen, Meinungen, Lob und auch konstruktive Kritik) würde ich mich sehr freuen. **


	3. Schadensbegrenzung

**2. Schadensbegrenzung **

_All those signs I knew what they meant_

"_Some things" you can't invent_

_Some get made and some get sent._

_(Coldplay – Speed of Sound)_

Noch während sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gingen, erzählte Lily ihrer Freundin was eigentlich vorgefallen war. Als sie mit ihren Ausführungen endete, wurden Bellatrix' Schritte schneller und sie verlor sich in ziemlich wüsten Beschimpfungen über die Gryffindorjungen insbesondere über ihren ältesten Cousin.

Manche Schimpfwörter, welche aus dem Mund ihrer besten Freundin nur so sprudelten, hatte Lily noch nie gehört, war sich aber sicher, auch ohne deren Bedeutung zu kennen, dass es sich nicht um harmlose Beleidigungen handelte.

Gerade als die beiden Mädchen den Zugang zu den Räumlichkeiten der Gryffindorschüler, das Bildnis der fetten Dame, erblickten, zückte Bellatrix bereits Lily's Zauberstab, den sie sich von ihrer Freundin stibitzt hatte. Lily war dies erst zu spät aufgefallen, wollte sich allerdings in diesem Augenblick nicht mit ihrer Freundin streiten und schwieg.

„Remus Lupin und Sirius Black, bleibt SOFORT stehen! BEIDE! Ich denke wir sollten uns mal unterhalten!", brüllte Bellatrix los.

Die Angesprochenen wollten soeben ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, waren allerdings just in dem Moment zu Salzsäule erstarrt, als die wütende Stimme von Sirius' Cousine hinter ihnen ertönte.

Beide Jungen blickten sich kurz an und drehten sich langsam um.

Sirius und Remus hatten erwartet, dass Lily im schlechtesten Falle, Professor McGonagall informierte, doch sie hatten nicht bedacht, dass Lily wohlmöglich Bellatrix Black auf sie beide ansetzen würde, obwohl sie damit hätten rechnen müssen.

„Wo ist Severus?", zischte Bellatrix den Beiden entgegen und fuchtelte gefährlich mit Lily's Zauberstab vor Beider Nasen herum.

„Cousinchen, welche Freude dich zu sehen, du siehst blendend aus. Keine Ahnung, wo sich der kleine Severus rumtreibt. Ich bin es jedenfalls überdrüssig mich ständig zu wiederholen", betonte er mit einem gezielten Blick auf Lily, nachdem er überschwänglich seine Familienangehörige begrüßt hatte.

Die Verwandtschaft konnten beide, weder der Gryffindor, noch die Slytherin, leugnen. Beide hatten dieselben leicht gelockten Haare, schwarz wie Ebenholz, dieselben tiefdunklen Augen, oft dieselbe Mimik und selbstverständlich auch dieselbe black'sche Arroganz.

„Vielleicht sollte ich deinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen, mein lieber Cousin", erwiderte Bellatrix mit leicht drohendem Unterton in der Stimme. Ihre Augen hatten sich zu raubtierhaften Schlitzen verengt.

„Mir sind gerade spontan einige Zaubersprüche, Verzeihung…, Flüche eingefallen, welche ich noch nicht ausprobiert habe. Dann kann ich wenigstens Narcissa's Katze, dieses hässliche Vieh, davor verschonen. Ich befürchte für euch, dass ihr wohl, hervorragende Versuchskaninchen abgeben werdet", fuhr sie mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im hübschen Gesicht fort.

„Bellatrix nimm erstmal den…", wollte Lupin die aufgebrachte Slytherin beschwichtigen, doch hatte diese schon den Zauberstab auf Remus gerichtet.

Würden jetzt beide Gryffindor ihre eigenen Zauberstäbe ziehen, wäre die Eskalation der Situation vorprogrammiert. Auch wenn beide Schüler sonst keine Duell scheuten, so hatten sie doch gewissen Respekt vor Bellatrix' Fähigkeiten, beide wussten nur zu gut, wozu sie fähig war und dass die junge Hexe sich nicht im Geringsten um Regeln scherte, folglich ihr es völlig egal war, ob sich Schüler duellieren durften oder nicht. Lily hielt sich immer noch außen vor. Was sollte sie auch großartig unternehmen ohne Zauberstab.

Meist waren es kleine Auseinandersetzungen gewesen, beide Seiten ließen sich gerne einmal dazu hinreißen. Doch merkte man schnell, wenn die Stimmung von jugendlichem Beweiserdrang in bedrohlich oder gar äußerst gefährlich umschlug.

Bei Sirius' Cousine war das immer sehr heikel, denn gesetzt den Fall, dass sie wirklich wütend und fuchsteufelswild wurde, war es fast so als könne sie ihre magischen Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren. Dann war sie unberechenbar. Die einzige Begegnung dieser Art hatte sie alle einschließlich Bellatrix für 3 Tage in den Krankflügel verfrachtet. Ihre Hauslehrer Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Slughorn standen beide kurz vorm Herzinfarkt, dass sie nicht geplatzt waren, wunderte die Schüler heute noch.

Insbesondere Prof. McGonagall hatten sie noch nie so außer sich gesehen. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Strafarbeiten, welche sie anschließend verbüßen mussten. Sicher war es nicht allein Bellatrix' Schuld gewesen, sie hatte immerhin noch Unterstützung von Lucius Malfoy und Rodolphus Lestrange, aus dem jetzigen 7. Schuljahr, sowie dessen Bruder Rabastan Lestrange, ebenso im jetzigen 6. Schuljahr wie die restlichen Betroffenen.

Sirius und Bellatrix hatten sich nichts geschenkt, genauso wenig wie Potter und Malfoy und der ganze andere Rest der Slytherin- und Gryffindoranhänger. Die Situation hatte sich hochgeschaukelt und war eskaliert.

Die Erinnerung an diese Tage im Krankenflügel ließ beide Jungen innerlich zusammenzucken. Sie waren nicht masochistisch veranlagt, weshalb sie eine solche Entgleisung, wie vor 2 Jahren, nicht wieder heraufbeschwören wollten, in dem sie Bellatrix jetzt noch mehr reizten. Das hätte den gleichen Effekt, als wenn man absichtlich in ein Wespennest stechen würde.

Also gaben Sirius und Remus sicherheitshalber klein bei.

„Grrhm…ähm, na schön Bellachen", fing Sirius an und wurde für die Verniedlichung des Namens, von Bellatrix mit einem äußerst erbosten Blick gestraft, er setzt allerdings dann schnell hinterher: „Entschuldige, ich meinte Belllatrix. Natürlich Bellatrix. Grrhm…Wie dem auch sei, euer Freund befindet sich am See bei der großen Eiche, du weißt schon die Krumme. Vor dem Baum steht eine Bank, sie ist ziemlich mit Schnitzereien verunstaltet. Ihr werdet das schon finden."

„Geht doch", erklang es von Bellatrix zufrieden. Sie reichte Lily den Zauberstab zurück.

Die Rothaarige sah sich zur Sicherheit unauffällig nach allen Seiten um, damit sie sicher sein konnte, das weder ein Lehrer noch der sadistisch veranlagte Hausmeister Apollyon Pringle in der Nähe waren, welche das Schauspiel vor dem Bild der fetten Dame hätten beobachten können. Pringle war ein absoluter Befürworter körperlicher Züchtigungen und scheute sich nicht diesen magisch Nachdruck zu verleihen. Nun, zum Glück war dies kein Zustand der ewig dauerte. Bereits zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, hatte der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore, einen gewissen Argus Filch, als Nachfolger für den unbeliebten Pringle angekündigt. Letzterer würde nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen den Dienst an dieser Schule beenden.

Die beiden Freundinnen mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie noch vor Professor McGonagall wieder im Unterrichtsraum für Verwandlungen eintreffen wollten.

„Ich hoffe McGonagall ist rechtzeitig zurück, lange will ich nicht mehr warten, wer weiß was Lupin und mein ach so toller Cousin mit Severus angestellt haben. Geh du schon mal vor, ich komme dann nach sobald ich kann", wand sich Bellatrix an Lily.

„Ja okay, werde mal sehen, ob ich ihn finde, vielleicht komm ich ja auch allein zu Recht. Bis nachher dann und vielen Dank für deine Hilfe", antwortete Lily.

„Keine Ursache, bis dann", verabschiedete sich die Slytherin grinsend.

Evans rannte die Haupttreppe hinunter, raus aus dem Schulgebäude bis zum See. Die Dämmerung setzte mittlerweile ein. Sie hatte Glück, es war Sommer, andernfalls wäre es um diese Uhrzeit bereits dunkel gewesen, als Schülerin war sie nicht befugt bei Dunkelheit bzw. Nacht auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts herumzuschleichen.

Lily erkannte eine krumme Eiche, auch eine in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Bank stand an diesem Baum, es musste mithin der richtige Platz sein. Die Gryffindor ging einmal um den mächtigen Baum, blickte nach oben in die Äste und erblickte den Gesuchten, Severus Snape.

Allem Anschein nach hatten die Rumtreiber ihren vereitelten Streich an dem jungen Slytherin, von vor den Schulferien, nun endlich erfolgreich in die Tat umsetzen können. Potter und seine Freunde hatten zu jener Zeit Severus zuerst mit dem Expelliarmus-Zauber entwaffnet und anschließend mit einem Schwebezauber belegt. Kopf überhängend hatten sie versucht ihm die Hose runter zu ziehen. Damals war Lily zufällig in der Nähe gewesen und konnte letzteres unterbinden.

Nun, hing Severus Snape wieder in der Luft, mit den Füßen und einschließlich der runter gezogenen Hose, damit diese auch unten blieb, da er ja Kopf über hing, per Zauber an einen großen starken Ast geklebt.

Aus seinem Mund war kein Ton zu hören, obwohl er unentwegt seine Lippen bewegte, das Resultat eines Silencio-Zaubers. Doch eine rosafarbene mit schwarzen Herzchen verzierte Boxershorts des jungen Zauberers, hatte nun Lily's Aufmerksamkeit prompt in Anspruch genommen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus solche Unterwäsche trug. Das wäre viel zu untypisch, für ihn. Daraus schloss sie, dass diese außergewöhnliche Unterwäsche wohl vor dem Anschlag auf ihren Besitzer anders ausgesehen haben musste.

Mit ihrem ersten Wink des Zauberstabes brachte Evans zunächst das Erscheinungsbild ihres Freundes in Ordnung, dann nahm sie die Schweige- und Klebezauber von ihm.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatten James Potter und Bellatrix Black ihre Strafarbeit unter den Argusaugen von McGonagall fast fertig geschrieben. Bellatrix nahm soeben noch einen Schluck Tee, den die Lehrerin beiden Schülern zubereitet hatte, als diese das Wort an die Slytherin richtete: „Bevor ich es vergesse, Miss Black, ich sollte Ihnen von Professor Dumbledore ausrichten, dass dieser sich mit ihren Eltern in Verbindung gesetzt hat. Er wird Ihr Anliegen von letzter Woche vortragen und versuchen eine für beide Seiten akzeptable Einigung zu erzielen."

Potter wurde sofort hellhörig.

Er fragte sich, um was Black den Schulleiter gebeten haben konnte. Zumal man eigentlich immer den Eindruck hatte, dass sich Bellatrix wohl eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. Er blickte kurz rüber zu Bellatrix und konnte fast nicht glauben was er sah.

Bellatrix' Gesicht war mit einem Peinlichkeits-Rot überzogen. Etwas was ihr in aller Regel nie passierte. Irgendwas war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. James verstand nicht, wie dem sonst so kühlen und selbstbewussten Mädchen, diese Information von McGonagall, so peinlich oder unangenehm sein konnte.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde wurden beide Schüler vom Nachsitzen entlassen. Keiner der Beiden sprach auch nur noch ein Wort mit dem Anderen, selbst für irgendwelche Spitzfindigkeiten waren sie zu erschöpft.

Als Bellatrix im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankam, saß lediglich Severus Snape nachdenklich vor dem großen Kamin, in welchem ein Feuer prasselte.


	4. Aussichtslose Unterfangen

**Aussichtslose Unterfangen**

**(Kapitel 3)**

_Once I know who I'm not_

_then I'll know who I am_

_but I know I won't keep on playing the victim._

_(_ _Alanis Morissette – Precious Illusions)_

Erschöpft ließ sich Bellatrix auf der bequemen, schwarzen Ledercouch neben Severus nieder. Dieser starrte weiter regungslos in den Kamin ohne die Person neben ihm zu registrieren.

Der Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins war ganz nach Bellas Geschmack.

Durch die verglaste Kuppel der Decke des Raumes schien tagsüber das blaugrüne Licht des großen Sees und Abends wurde die außergewöhnliche Decke von den Beleuchtungsmöglichkeiten des Raumes entsprechend in Szene gesetzt. Kerzen, Fackeln, das Mobiliar und die nackten Steinwände des Kerkers verliehen dem, in dunkelgrünen, silbernen und schwarzen Farbtönen gehaltenen, Raum eine düstere und furchteinflössende Atmosphäre, was dem größten Teil der Slytherinschüler nicht unangenehm war, so auch Bellatrix nicht.

Für die junge Hexe gab es kaum einen anderen Raum im Schloss, in welchem sie sich wohler fühlte. Im Grunde genommen, gab es lediglich nur noch einen Raum in dem sie sich noch lieber aufhielt und das war der Raum der Wünsche. Nicht Viele wussten von seiner Existenz und noch weniger waren in der Lage ihn zu finden oder ihn erscheinen zu lassen.

„Hey" begann Bellatrix, „alles in Ordnung? Was haben Lupin und Anhang dieses Mal angestellt?"

Noch immer keine Reaktion von dem jungen Zauberer.

„Mann, ich sag dir, egal was es war, das werden die noch büßen. Ich lass mir noch was einfallen" schwor die Schwarzhaarige.

Als die Stille sich ins Unerträgliche steigerte, wurde die Schülerin langsam ungeduldig. Sie stand auf und kniete sich vor ihren Freund auf den Boden, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Sev, verdammt nochmal, sag doch was" bemühte sich Bellatrix die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Mitschülers zu erlangen.

Severus versuchte ihren dunklen fragenden Augen auszuweichen, aber Bellatrix kam ihm zuvor, sachte hob sie sein Kinn an und blickte in das zutiefst gekränkte Gesicht ihres Kumpels, war ihr einen kleinen Stich versetzte.

In aller Regel war Severus Snape gegen Flutwellen von Gefühlen jedweder Art gefeit. Er war immer derjenige, welcher mit seiner kühlen, analytischen, emotionslosen Art und Weise die Gefühlswelt hinter einer sicheren Mauer verbarrikadierte. Doch allem Anschein nach war er nun, aufgrund der erneuten Demütigung durch die Gryffindorbande, an seine Grenzen gelangt. Seine mentale Mauer begann zu bröckeln und nun kämpfte er verbissen um seine Fassung.

„Bella" erklang seine leise heisere Stimme, er musste kurz mehrmals schwer schlucken, schloss die Augen und fuhr dann fort: „Könntest du mich bitte in Ruhe lassen, ich will jetzt nicht darüber sprechen."

Die Slytherin nickte kurz, während sie aufstand drückte sie Severus noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum in Richtung der Mädchenschlafräume. Bellatrix wusste, dass sie der Bitte ihres Mitschülers nachkommen sollte. In diesem Zustand würde ihr Severus ohnehin nichts erzählen.

Kurz bevor Bellatrix den Schlafraum erreichen konnte wurde sie von einem kräftigen Arm, welcher sich von hinten um ihren zierlichen Hals legte, aufgehalten.

„Wen haben wir denn hier, die kleine Black, schleicht zur später Stunde noch um die Ecken. Hhmm…du solltest wirklich etwas vorsichtiger sein, wer weiß was dir sonst passieren könnte" flüsterte ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr.

Im Korridor schien lediglich spärliches Licht so, dass Bellatrix nicht viel sehen konnte, sie war daher im ersten Moment mehr als erschrocken und versuchte sich von der würgenden Klammer um ihren Hals zu befreien. Die Stimme gehörte einem Slytherinschüler, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Es war niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy.

Entgegen aller Vermutungen der Schüler Hogwarts, konnte sie Malfoy leiden wie Durchfall. Er war ein verachtenswürdiger Mensch. Ein Parasit, der sich in der Gruppe von Slytherins eingenistet hatte, welcher sie angehörte. Ein typischer Mitläufer der immer und überall seine stark ausgeprägte Arroganz zur Schau stellte. Sein schleimiges Gehabe widerte Bellatrix genauso an wie die Tatsache, dass sie durch ihre Unachtsamkeit, diesem Typ die Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, so nahe an sie heranzutreten.

Im selben Moment bemerkte sie, leider zu spät, dass er ihr den Zauberstab aus der dafür vorgesehenen Halterung am Gürtel entzogen hatte.

„Lucius, nimm sofort deine Hände von mir. Hast du mich verstanden!" giftete Bellatrix.

„Na, na Bella, wer wird denn gleich zickig werden" antwortete Malfoy.

„-TRIX. Für dich immer noch BELLATRIX" zischte die Schwarzhaarige gefährlich.

In diesem Moment wurde sie auch schon hart gegen die Wand gestoßen und spürte ihren eigenen Zauberstab an ihrem Hals, der sich schmerzhaft in ihre Kehle bohrte.

„Hhmm… du weißt warum ich hier bin nicht wahr?" sprach Lucius mit honigsüßer Stimme. Er trat noch ein Stück näher auf sie zu, so dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesichte spüren konnte. Natürlich hätte sie jetzt schreien und die anderen Mitschüler wecken können, aber das wäre viel zu untypisch für sie und zudem unter ihrem Niveau. Bellatrix Black bat niemanden um Hilfe. Meistens zumindest. Das wusste auch ihr Gegenüber. Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des blonden Slytherins aus.

Bellatrix fasste mit beiden Händen um Malfoys Hand, in welcher er ihren Zauberstab hielt. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in das Fleisch seines Handgelenkes.

„Aua, zum Teufel nochmal, du kleines Biest", fluchte Lucius. Er packte eine der Hände, welche sich mit den Fingernägeln in sein Handgelenk verkrallt hatte und verdrehte diese, so sehr dass sich Bellatrix unfreiwillig mit drehte und sich mit der Wange an der kalten Steinwand wieder fand. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, vielleicht vor Schmerz, vielleicht vor Zorn, sie wusste es selbst nicht genau. Sie biss sich vehement auf die Lippen, damit sie nicht laut aufschreien musste.

„Malfoy, du Scheißkerl, lass mich los, sonst…"presste Bellatrix wütend hervor und versuchte ihm zu drohen, was ihr misslang als Lucius dies durch ein weiteres Drehen ihres Handgelenkes unterband. Man hört ein leichtes Knacken und der Hexe rannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen. Das war zuviel, unter der Last des Schmerzes stöhnte sie kurz auf.

„Sieh mal" kam es wieder von Malfoy, „das muss doch nicht sein, dass ich dir hier die Gelenke brechen muss damit du dich in deinen zukünftigen Pflichten üben kannst. Sei einfach ein anständiges Mädchen und wir können uns das Ganze hier sparen. Früher oder später wird es ohnehin darauf hinauslaufen. Unsere lieben Eltern haben dies so vereinbart. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das sonderlich stört, im Gegenteil. Ich finde die Vorstellung äußerst erfreulich und erregend mit dir in ein paar Jahren TÄGLICH Tisch und vor allem das BETT zu teilen. Aus der Sache kommst du nicht mehr raus, Süße. Und so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht, immerhin bin ich ein gutaussehender Kerl."

Bellatrix war kurz davor sich zu übergeben, dieses Bedürfnis verstärkte sich, als sie Lucius' Lippen auf ihrem Hals spürte. Seine freie Hand wanderte ihren Körper hinunter bis hin zu ihren Oberschenkeln, in der jungen Hexe kochte die Wut. Sie war in einer ziemlich misslichen Lage, keinen Zauberstab zur Hand und bewegen konnte sie sich ebenfalls nicht, dies war ihr aufgrund der eingeengten Position an der Wand nicht möglich, zumal der höllische Schmerz, welcher von ihrem Handgelenk ausging jedwede Bewegung unterband.

„Mhmm…ich hatte mal ein Pferd, ein bildschönes und temperamentvolles Tier, aber eigenwillig und stur, sein Wille musst auch erst gebrochen werden." setzte Malfoy gehässig hinterher.

„NIE im Leben werde ich dich heiraten, Lucius Malfoy. Merk dir das. Egal was unsere Eltern ausgehandelt haben. Eher gefriert die Hölle. Nur, damit du mich Recht verstehst, ich werde nicht mit einer feigen, erbärmlichen Kakerlake wie dir, mein restliches Leben verbringen. Ach, wo wir dabei sind, möchte ich nur mal klarstellen, dass ich nicht auf Typen stehen, welche das Haar länger tragen, als ich es tue und dann auch noch aussehen wie ein gelecktes Frettchen. Und jetzt lass mich LOS!" platzte es wütend aus Bellatrix heraus.

Noch bevor Lucius auf diese Beleidigungen reagieren konnte, hörte man herannahende Schritte auf der Treppe. Fluchend ließ Malfoy von Bellatrix ab und warf ihr wütend den Zauberstab vor die Füße. Schnellstmöglich rannte er zur anderen Tür, welche ins Badezimmer der Mädchen führte um sich dort zu verstecken.

Bellatrix versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Der Gedanke daran, dass sich Malfoy feige im Mädchenbadezimmer versteckte, ließ sie ein wenig lächeln. Doch ihr Handgelenk schmerzte entsetzlich, was dazu führte, dass dieses Lächeln genauso schnell wieder verschwand, wie es auf ihrem blassen Gesicht erschienen war. Als sie sich bückte um ihren Zauberstab aufzuheben, bemerkte sie erst die Person, welche die Treppe hinaufgekommen war.

Vor ihr stand Severus Snape.

„Was ist dir denn passiert?" fragte dieser besorgt, als er bemerkte, dass Bellatrix geweint hatte.

Peinlich berührt wischte sich die Angesprochene über die Wangen.

„Ach nichts, ich … ähm … naja … nichts. Es ist gar nichts" erklang eine leise zittrige Stimme, die so gar nicht zu Bellatrix Black passen wollte.

„Und dein Handgelenk? Das ist wohl auch nichts, oder wie?" hinterfragte Severus mit einem sanften Timbre in der Stimme.

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass die junge Hexe am ganzen Körper stark zitterte, was diese natürlich so gut wie nur möglich zu verhindern versuchte, ihr allerdings misslang. Eines ihrer Handgelenke war dunkelrot und angeschwollen.

Der Slytherin würdigte dieses Schauspiel mit dem Hochziehen seiner rechten Augenbraue, zog dann seinen Zauberstab, richtete diesen auf Bellatrix' Handgelenk, bevor diese noch irgendwelche Einwände vorbringen konnte und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Ein hellblauer Lichtstrahl entsprang dem Zauberstab und nach einigen Sekunden wechselte die Farbe in Rot.

„Bellatrix Black, du bist wirklich eine verdammt schlecht Lügnerin. Dein Handgelenk ist gebrochen. Ich nehme an, es schmerzt überhaupt nicht. Es ist ja NICHTS." stellte der junge Zauberer fest und der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Wieder richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Handgelenk.

„Ferula" nuschelte Snape.

Schon war der Bruch behoben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sich beide an, dann verschwand Severus Richtung der Jungenschlafräume.

„Danke" flüsterte Bellatrix. Aber das hörte Severus bereits nicht mehr.

Die Schwarzhaarige war nun wieder alleine im Flur, sie packte ihre Zauberstab feste in ihre Hand und wollte eigentlich diesem Widerling Malfoy hinter hersetzen, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür zum Badezimmer der Mädchen erreicht hatte, hielt sie inne.

Sie wollte diesen schmierigen Aal im Moment nicht sehen und doch schrie ihr Unterbewusstsein nach Rache. Dennoch besann Bellatrix sich, sie würde ihm diese Demütigung noch heimzahlen, soviel stand fest, aber nicht an diesen Tag.

Müde und erschöpft schlich sie in den Schlafraum der Mädchen der 6. Jahrgangsstufe. Leise kleidete sie sich um, damit sie niemanden weckte und kletterte in ihr Himmelbett mit der typischen Slytheringarnitur in Grün und Silbern.

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit, gelang es der jungen Frau nicht sofort einzuschlafen. Ihr gingen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Über den Vorfall mit Lucius, die Heirat mit diesem Ekel, wie sie diese bloß am besten verhindern könnte. Pläne für ihre Rache an Lucius. Bellatrix wurde bewusst, dass sie in einer verzwickten Situation steckte, wo sie nicht so schnell herauskommen würde. Ihre Eltern hatte sie von Anfang an gebeten, dass sie Malfoy nicht heiraten musste. Doch seit ihre älteste Schwester Andromeda ihre Familie und deren Ideale verraten hatte, indem sie sich mit diesem Ted Tonks eingelassen hatte, einem Schlammblut, war mit ihren Eltern nicht mehr zu reden. Noch nicht einmal mit ihrem Vater, der normalerweise, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablas. Zu groß waren Enttäuschung und der Hass gewesen, den die Eltern nun gegen Andromeda hegten. Ihre große Schwester existierte seit dem Moment für Cygnus und Druella Black nicht mehr, als diese ihren Verrat gestanden hatte.

Die Folge war ganz klar, Andromeda war weg, also wurden alle Verpflichtungen und Erwartungen in Bellatrix gesteckt, welche nun den Platz der Erstgeborenen einnehmen musste. Damit niemand weiter Schande über die Familie bringen konnte, wurde ihr sodann mitgeteilt, dass man Bellatrix mit Lucius Malfoy verheiraten würde und über einen Heiratskandidaten für ihre Schwester Narcissa wurde bereits verhandelt. Und wessen Schuld war dieses ganze Dilemma, Andromedas. Ihr älteste Schwester hatte ihre Familie beschämt und sich einfach den Konsequenzen entzogen, sie hatte noch nicht einmal versucht, die Angelegenheit einigermaßen wieder in Lot zu bringen, indem sie dieses Schlammblut verließ, nein, sie verzichtete lieber auf ihre Familie, auf ihre Schwestern. Letztendlich hatte Andromeda ihre kleinen Schwestern im Stich gelassen, welche nun die Konsequenzen für das Fehlverhalten der Ältesten tragen mussten.

Überwältigt von der Gedankenflut, welche auf sie hereinbrach und dem seltsamen Stechen tief in ihr Herzen, liefen Ströme von Tränen über Bellatrix' Gesicht. Doch in der Dunkelheit, vermochte diese niemand zu sehen und so hinderte die Slytherin die Tränen nicht, sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bis auf ihr Kopfkissen zu bahnen. Dem ungeachtet, so beschloss Bellatrix, würde sie allen zeigen was sie wert war.

Irgendwann überwog die Müdigkeit der jungen Hexe und so fand sie endlich den Weg ins Land der Träume.


	5. Neuer Tag, neue Erkenntnisse

**Neuer Tag, neue Erkenntnisse**

**(Kapitel 4)**

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_

_The sun awakes and melts it away_

_The world now opens its eyes und sees_

_The dawning of a new day._

_(Within Temptation)_

Am nächsten Morgen überschlug sich Lily Evans beinahe als sie abgehetzt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor in die große Halle zum Frühstück eilte. Sie hatte verschlafen und wollte ihre ersten Schulstunden des neuen Tages nicht mit knurrenden Magen beginnen.

Zwei Stunden Wahrsagen, Lily konnte sich nicht erklären, was für ein Teufel sie damals geritten hatte, als sie sich für dieses Unterrichtsfach als eines der Wahlpflichtfächer entschieden hatte. Gut, niemand konnte vorher ahnen, dass dieses Fach später von einer, leicht in die Verrücktheit gedrifteten, dennoch recht jungen Lehrerin, namens Sybill Trelawney unterrichtet wurde.

Zuvor wollte die rothaarige Hexe, wie jeden Morgen, eine kurze Tratschrunde, bei einem leckeren Frühstück, mit ihrer besten Freundin abhalten.

Sie entdeckte Bellatrix an einem Slytherintisch, Severus Snape gegenüber sitzend.

Zögerlich ging sie auf die Slytherintische zu, mal wieder wurde sie mit boshaften und missbilligen Blicken der anwesenden Slytherins gestraft. Keiner der Slytherins billigte die Freundschaft der Gryffindor mit zweien ihrer Leute. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Severus Snape und Bellatrix Black seit ihrer Einschulung Einzelgänger unter den Slytherins waren und dennoch wurden sie von den Anderen für ihre Fähigkeiten beneidet oder bewundert. Insbesondere mit Bellatrix brüsteten sich die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin, sie war ihre Koryphäe, früher wie heute. Anscheinend tat selbst die Freundschaft zu einer Gryffindor, welche auch noch ein Schlammblut war, der Beliebtheit der Blackschwester keinen Abbruch.

Wobei Bellatrix sich aus ihrer Beliebtheit nie etwas machte.

Missbilligendes Gemurmel lebte auf, als die Slytherinschüler bemerkten, dass sich Evans trotz der feindlichen Stimmung nicht davon abhalten ließ, sich zu ihren Freunden zu gesellen.

„Morgen, ihr Zwei" flötete Lily gutgelaunt.

Ihrer beiden Freunde blickten kurz auf. Evans schaute etwas verdutzt, als sie keine Antwort bekam. Sicher, Severus war bestimmt immer noch sauer wegen dem Vorfall des gestrigen Tages, aber was Bellatrix für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein mochte, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Auch sah ihre Freundin nicht so aus, als könne sie wirklich realisieren, wo sie sich überhaupt befand. Noch völlig verschlafen und ihre schwarze Mähne in alle Himmelsrichtungen stehend, versuchte diese brachial die Nuss-Nougat-Creme, bei den Muggeln auch Nutella genannt, auf die dicke Scheibe Brot vor ihr zu schmieren.

„Hallo, Erde an Bella, redest du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir oder was?" fragte Lily nach einer Weile und setzte sich neben ihre beste Freundin.

„Hast du geweint?" erkundigte sie sich flüsternd, als sie die verquollenen Augen ihrer Tischnachbarin sah.

Bellatrix sah aus, als habe ihr soeben jemand einen kalten nassen Waschlappen ins Gesicht geschlagen, murmelte aber dann mit vollem Mund: „Mogn…uhm…erhöl…ich…dih… glöch"

Wie konnte Lily sie nur darauf ansprechen, dass sie, Bellatrix Black, geweint hatte und zudem noch in der Öffentlichkeit, okay, es hatte sicher keiner gehört außer vielleicht Severus, aber dennoch, mochte sie es ganz und gar nicht, das Evans eine schwächliche Reaktion ihre Freundin rumposaunte.

Evans ließ es dabei bewenden und begann zu frühstücken, instinktiv wusste sie, dass Bellatrix später zu ihr kommen würde um ihr alles zu erzählen.

Severus hingegen stocherte, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Ton von sich zu geben, missmutig in seinem Müsli herum, wobei Lily, im weiteren Verlauf des Frühstücks, eine deutliche Besserung von Bellatrix' Laune feststellen konnte, als diese nachdem ersten Brot ein ganzes Glas Milch in einem Zug leerte und anfing sich das zweite Brot mit der Nuss-Nugat-Creme zu beschmieren, diesmal jedoch weniger grob als zuvor.

„Hey, ich muss jetzt eigentlich verschwinden, mich erwarten zwei wunderbare Stunden Unterricht mit Trelawney. Danach hab ich erstmal eine Stunde zur freien Verfügung, hast du dann Zeit?" wand sich Lily an die junge Hexe neben ihr, als sie mit ihrem eigenen Frühstück fertig war.

„Ja, ich … NEIN VERFLUCHT… bei Merlins rotkarierter Unterhose!!! Hätte ich beinahe vergessen, heute ist das Quidditchtraining. Du weißt schon, für die Auswahl der Schulmannschaft, welche an der Qualifikation der europäischen Quidditchschulmeisterschaften in einigen Monaten teilnehmen wird. Um genauer zu sein, oh … ha…in drei Monaten. Ich muss es schaffen, in diese Mannschaft zu kommen, wenn nicht … dann … dann … keine Ahnung … ist das der Weltuntergang!" endete Bellatrix theatralisch mit den euphorischen Ausführungen. Der Gedanke an die Schulmeisterschaften entfachte in ihren Augen ein kämpferisches Glühen.

Beiden, Lily ebenso wie Severus, stahl sich ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht. Sie wussten, wie sehr sich ihre Freundin die Teilnahme an der Meisterschaft wünschte. Bellatrix war ganz verrückt nach Quidditch, zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter natürlich. Druella Black sah im Quidditch keine gute Freizeitbeschäftigung für eine junge Dame aus gutem Hause. Aber selbstverständlich interessierte dies ihre Tochter nicht im Geringsten. Unterstützung in dieser Sache erhielt Bellatrix lediglich von ihrem Vater und ihren engsten Freunden. Wobei ihr Vater mittlerweile bei den Diskussionen mit ihrer Mutter mehr und mehr klein beigeben musste, da diese ihm einredetet, er sei Schuld daran, dass Bellatrix sich mehr wie ein Junge verhielt, als eine wohlerzogene junge Dame aus einer der vornehmsten Zaubererfamilien des Landes. Seit Andromedas Verrat, der, nach Ansicht von Druella Black, unter anderem auch teilweise daraus resultierte, dass Cygnus seiner Tochter Andromeda zuviel nachgesehen und viel zuviel Freiraum gelassen habe, war Bellatrix Mutter verstärkt darauf bedacht, aus der Lieblingstochter ihres Mannes und späteren Erbin, eine zweite Narcissa zu formen, was ihr natürlich bislang nicht gelungen war.

Mit Entsetzen hatte Druella Black feststellen müssen, dass sich ihre zweitälteste Tochter immer mehr und mehr von dem Bild entfernte, welches ihr vorschwebte. Bellatrix hatte keinerlei Mäßigung, ein unkontrolliertes Temperament, sie fluchte, sie spielte Quidditch und sie prügelte sich mit Jungen und Mädchen gleichermaßen, kurz um ihre Tochter hatte keinerlei damenhaftes Verhalten. All diese angeblichen Fehler, die seine Frau an seiner Tochter bemängelte, liebte Cygnus umso mehr. Er wusste Bellatrix war und blieb ein Wildfang und er hatte auch definitiv nicht vor aus ihr ein Püppchen zu kreieren. Cygnus war sehr stolz darauf, dass Bella ihren eigenen Weg ging und auch, dass sie als Mädchen Quidditch spielte, was sie seit dem 2. Schuljahr als Jägerin in der Quidditchmannschaft der Slytherins tat, deren Mannschaftskapitän sie seit dem 3. Schuljahr war.

„Ihr müsst Euren Horizont erweitern" sprach Prof. Trelawney mit dramatisch ätherischer Stimme zu ihren Schülern und gestikulierte dabei wild mit ihren Armen in der Luft herum.

Lily war kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Doch es war nicht nur Lily Evans, welcher es in dem, durch Räucherwerk, benebelten Raum schwer fiel sich zu konzentrieren. Die Hälfte der Klasse war eingeschläfert von dieser Atmosphäre.

Evans konnte nur hoffen, dass Trelawney wirklich so schlecht sah, wie es ihre dicken schmutzigen Brillengläser vermuten ließen. Mit den, durch die stark vergrößernde Brille, riesengroßen Augen, glich ihre Lehrerin eher einer Kreatur aus einem der vielen Zeichentrickfilme, welche Lily als kleines Kind so oft gesehen hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit versammelten sich Hogwarts Quidditchmanschaften der Häuser Gryffindor, Huffepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin auf dem Rasen des schuleigenen Quidditchfeldes. Das große Grün wurde von allen Seiten mit Zuschauertribünen umschlossen. Hier konnten die Mannschaften trainieren und Spiele insbesondere das Endspiel um den jährlich heißbegehrten Quidditchpokal austragen. Letzteres Ereignis hielt noch nicht einmal die hartnäckigsten Quidditchgegner vom Zuschauen ab und was natürlich auch etwas Besonderes war, die Eltern der Schüler, welche im Endspiel antraten, durften ebenfalls zuschauen.

Doch jetzt ging es nicht um so zuschauerträchtige Spiele wie Gryffindor gegen Slytherin oder Huffelpuff gegen Ravenclaw, in denen beide Mannschaften immer wesentlich verbitterter um den Sieg als üblich kämpften, da unter diesen Häusern permanent Rivalitäten und Feindlichkeiten herrschten. Wobei in diesem Fall Gryffindor und Slytherin wohl kaum zu übertreffen waren.

Nach Begrüßung durch die Trainer Madam Hooch und Tristan McCulloch, teilten diese, neue Mannschaften ein. Dazu wurde die jeweilige Hausmannschaft personell auseinander gepflückt.

Madam Hooch war allen Schülern bereits seit dem ersten Schuljahr bekannt. Die Besenflugstunde für die Erstklässler unterrichtete die ehemalige Hogwartsschülerin bereits seit 6 Jahren. Bevor sie die Anstellung als Lehrerin an ihrer ehemaligen Schule antrat, war sie Spielführerin der Holyhead Harpies einer der besten britischen Quidditchmannschaften gewesen, dadurch hatte sie bei Bellatrix einen dicken Sympathie-Pluspunkt gesammelt, da die junge Hexe ein großer Fan der Holyhead Harpies war, zudem hatte Madam Hooch Erfahrung in nationalen sowie internationalen Spielen gesammelt bis sie aufgrund einer Verletzung zurücktreten musste.

Auch Tristan McCulloch war kein Unbekannter im Quidditchsport, er war früher ebenfalls Profispieler in der britischen Quidditchliga gewesen, wobei er seinen größten Erfolg bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft vor 15 Jahren verbuchen konnte, als er mit 19 Jahren als Spieler der schottischen Nationalmannschaft im Endspiel den Favoriten Frankreich besiegte.

Nach einigen Ausführungen, Tipps, und Ermahnungen der beiden Trainer konnten die ersten Trainigsspiele beginnen. Jedes Match dauerte eine halbe Stunde, damit jede Mannschaft einmal gegeneinander gespielt hatte. Diese kleinen Matches wurden von Hooch und McCulloch genauestens beobachtet, während sie ihre Erkenntnisse ihren Schreibfedern als Notizen diktierten.

Das Training endete damit, dass die beiden Trainer die nächsten Gruppen für den kommenden Trainigstag festlegten. Der Zeitplan war sehr eng, so dass schnellstmöglich die Besten gefunden und zu einem gestandenen Team geformt werden mussten.

Die teilweise erschöpften Schüler, jeder hatte selbstverständlich von vorneherein einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen wollen, durften nun zum regulären Unterricht zurückkehren, natürlich nicht ohne vorher noch einen Abstecher in den Duschen der Umkleideräume zu machen.

Bellatrix Black ging zügigen Schrittes Richtung Schloss zurück. Das Haar hing ihr noch nass über die Schultern, Zeit um es vorher zu trocknen hatte sie nicht. Die junge Hexe wollte noch vor der bevorstehenden Zaubertrankstunde bei Prof. Slughorn mit ihrer besten Freundin sprechen.

„Hey Black! Hast dich bisher gut gehalten" tönte auf einmal hinter Bellatrix eine Stimme, welche sie als die von James Potter identifizieren konnte.

„Es laufen bereits die ersten Wetten, wie lange du noch mittrainieren darfst" setzte Potter nach.

Bellatrix, welche anfänglich stehen geblieben war, ging, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal nach dem nervigen Anhängsel umzudrehen, weiter.

Sie hatte keine Lust sich jetzt mit diesem Primitivling auseinanderzusetzen.

„Na, was denn, hat es der zukünftigen Mrs. Malfoy die Sprache verschlagen?" höhnte der junge Zauberer. Doch das gewünschte Ergebnis seiner Provokation blieb aus.

Die Angesprochene versuchte James so gut sie konnte zu ignorieren.

Doch fragte sie sich, woher Potter wusste, dass sie sich mit Malfoy verloben musste. Wahrscheinlich von ihrem ach so netten Cousin Sirius oder Lucius Malfoy hatte bereits damit irgendwo rumgeprahlt.

Bei Merlin, was hasste sie doch momentan ihr Leben außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts. Ihr schauderte es, als sie daran dachte, dass sie in weniger als zwei Jahren die Schule verlassen würde.

Bellatrix schluckte den schweren Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter um sich wieder zu fassen. Wie gerne hätte sie Potter ins Gesicht geschrien, dass er sie doch einfach in Ruhe lassen und sich um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern solle.

Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie sagte kein Wort.

Eigentlich war dies nicht ihre Art, aber mit einem Mal gefiel ihr der Gedanke, indem sie Potter mit Nichtachtung strafte, mehr Macht über ihn zu besitzen, vielmehr ihm überlegen zu sein.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis ging Bellatrix zielstrebiger Richtung Kerker und ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

Zurück blieb ein verwirrter James Potter.

Bellatrix traf im Kerker auf Lily, als diese bereits vor allen Anderen am Klassenraum für die nächste Zaubertrankstunde wartete.

Der Korridor vor dem besagten Raum war fast leer. Lediglich Rabastan Lestrange war bislang anwesend.

„Hey, wie war das Training?" fragte Lily, die gerade in „_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ " vonLibatius Borage, dem Lehrbuch für die Oberklassen von Hogwarts, vertieft gewesen war.

„Och, ganz gut denk ich" kam eine etwas karge Antwort zurück.

Evans vermutete, sie würde die Slytherin wohlmöglich nerven, aber ihre Neugierde war größer, also bohrte sie nach: „Sag mal magst du nicht vielleicht jetzt über die Laus sprechen, welche dir heute Morgen über die Leber gelaufen war?"

Dem Blick von Bellatrix zu folge, hätte Lily ebenso gut die Schlangensprache Parsel sprechen können, dass hätte ihre Freundin genauso gut verstanden, manchmal vergaß die Rothaarige, dass Bellatrix viele solcher Redewendungen aus der Muggelwelt nicht kannte.

„Mir ist was gelaufen?" fragte die schwarzhaarige Hexe verwirrt.

„Das sagt man so, wenn jemand schlecht gelaunt ist, dann ist ihm eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen, die Laus ist also die Ursache für die schlechte Laune" endete Lily mit ihren fast lehrerhaften Erklärungen.

Ihr Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn und nuschelte etwas von komischen Muggelsitten, um sich dann mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust an die kalte Steinwand anzulehnen. Einige Zeit sagte keiner der beiden Schülerinnen etwas, bis Bellatrix einen Seufzer von sich gab und somit resignierend einlenkte.

„Also, gestern Abend meinte Malfoy er müsse mir im Gang vor dem Badezimmer der Mädchen …" begann Black zu erzählen, doch sie wurde durch einen größeren Trupp Gryffindors und vereinzelten Schülern aus Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff und Syltherin aus der Erzählung gebracht. Die Schüler stellten sich ebenfalls in den Korridor, um auf die Ankunft des Lehrers zu warten. Bellatrix hatte nicht das Bedürfnis Merlin und die Welt an ihren Problemen teilhaben zu lassen, von daher würde sie das Gespräch mit Lily mal wieder verschieben müssen.

Die größere Gruppe von Gryffindorschülern stand nicht weit von den beiden Freundinnen entfernt. Unter diesen Mitschülern weilten auch die Rumtreiber.

Bellatrix gab ihrer besten Freundin per Kopfschütteln Bescheid, dass sie jetzt nicht weiterreden würde. Während dessen wurde sie bereits von Potter fixiert.

Der Gryffindor hatte sich wohl noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass die Slytherin sich vorhin nicht hatte provozieren lassen. James bahnte sich den Weg durch die Schülermenge und ging auf Bellatrix zu, welche ihn weiterhin ignorierte. Lily verdrehte die Augen als sie sah, dass Potter in ihre und Bella's Nähe unterwegs war.

Mit einer lässigen Gestik lehnte sich der junge Zauberer ungewohnt dicht neben Bellatrix an die Wand.


	6. Ein Spiel

**Ein Spiel**

**(Kapitel 5)**

_You can say what you want about me  
Wanna do what you want to me  
But you can not stop me_

_(Anastacia)_

Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin schenkte dem Unerwünschten an ihrer Seite einen arroganten Blick, ging auf die andere Seite des Korridors und stellte sich neben Lily an die Wand. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht folgte ihr James um sich wieder neben der Hexe seitlich an die Wand zu lehnen und diese weiter anzustarren.

„Meine Güte James, hat Bella etwa Zucker am Hintern, dass du ihr hinterherläufst, wie ein Pisshündchen?" fragte Lily ärgerlich ihren Mitschüler. Sie konnte sich das seltsame Gehabe von James Potter eigentlich nicht erklären. Mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit führte Potter nichts Gutes im Schilde, dachte sie.

Lily völlig ignorierend, beugte sich James noch näher in die Richtung der Slytherin, was ihr deutlich missfiel. Als Bellatrix dieses lästige Anhängsel neben ihr, von sich wegstoßen wollte, fisperte der Gryffindor ihr ins Ohr: „Hast du vielleicht Interesse an einem kleinen Vorhaben von mir mitzuarbeiten? Ist mir vorhin so eingefallen."

Bellatrix fixierte einen beliebigen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und ging auf James Gestichel gar nicht ein, doch ihre Kiefermuskulatur verriet durch das ständige Zucken, dass sie aufgebracht war.

„Kannst du nicht antworten, Black, wenn dich jemand was fragt? Die vornehme Erziehung deiner Sippe hat wohl bei dir wenig gefruchtet, was? Oder machst du jetzt einen auf schüchtern? Brauchst du aber nicht, ich bin doch sozusagen ein netter Kerl. Es ist eine wirklich gute Idee und ich dachte eigentlich, dass Ms. Black sich jeder Herausforderung stellt, muss mich wohl getäuscht haben." flüsterte Potter unentwegt weiter.

Bellatrix wusste er wollte sie nur aus der Reserve locken und im Grunde, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, den Gryffindor nicht mehr zu beachten, doch ihr Temperament überwog im Moment. Wütend funkelte sie Potter an.

„Was soll das, Potter?" fragte Bellatrix und bereits jetzt gab sie sich keine Mühe mehr die Gereiztheit in ihrer Stimme zu unterbinden.

James jedoch, ließ sich nicht von der abweisenden Tonlage der Slytherin beeindrucken. Stattdessen gab er lediglich ruhig und höflich zur Antwort: „Was soll was? Darf ich mich nicht mal mit dir normal unterhalten?"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war die erste Reaktion seitens der schwarzhaarigen Schülerin.

„Nein! Danke! Ich bin an Smalltalk mit dir und deinen kleinen abartigen, blutsverräterischen Freunden nicht interessiert." fauchte sie ihm entgegen.

„Oh, verstehe. Schade eigentlich, du wärst eigentlich genau die richtige Person gewesen, die ich hätte brauchen können, um die SACHE durchzuziehen. Naja, trotzdem Dankeschön, dass du mir nicht gleich den Kopf abgerissen hast." ein etwas geknickter James Potter wandte sich zögerlich von seiner Erzfeindin ab und drehte sich indes nochmal im Gehen um.

„Ähm, ach ja … weißt du die Stichelei … wegen naja Malfoy und so… von vorhin tut mir leid, wirklich Schade, wenn du den heiraten musst. Verstehe mich nicht falsch… aber selbst einer geachteten Feindin, wie dir Bellatrix, wünsch ich so etwas nicht, " nuschelte er ihr entgegen.

Im ersten Moment hatte Bellatrix Black gar nicht wirklich realisiert, was James zu ihr sagte, da sie ihm ohnehin eine Entschuldigung nicht abkaufen würde. Doch just in dem Moment als er den letzten Satz gesprochen hatte, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht meinte er die Entschuldigung doch ehrlich, denn die Black konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Potter sie jemals beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Was sollte das jetzt? War es ein Versehen? Schnell huschte ihr Blick rüber zu Lily, doch dieser war bislang noch nichts Außergewöhnliches aufgefallen. Bellatrix war verwirrt und verärgert, zum Einem über die merkwürdigen Anwandlungen von James Potter, zum Anderem über ihre eigenen Gedanken, welche sich für gewöhnlich nicht mit solchen potterschen Banalitäten beschäftigten.

James lehnte sich an die Wand nahe den restlichen Rumtreibern, hielt jedoch ein wenig Abstand von der Gruppe.

Als wäre sie nicht Herrin ihrer Sinne, löste Bellatrix sich von der Wand hinter ihrem Rücken. Ihre Neugierde überwog, ein kurzer unsicherer Blick zu Lily und so ging sie langsam ins feindliche Gebiet bis sie vor Potter mit verschränkten Armen stehen blieb. Zwei Faustbreiten Freiraum ließ Bellatrix zwischen sich und James Potter.

„Nun dann schieß mal los Potty, ich brenne bereits darauf deine geistigen Ergüsse zu hören" entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige mit einer gewollt verführerischen Stimme während sie sich in seine Richtung beugte.

Eine sichtlich irritierte Lily Evans beobachtete das Geschehen.

Für eine Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde der Zauberer nervös und sein Blick wanderte über die wohlgeformten Rundungen die durch den etwas freizügigen Ausschnitt der Slytherin, wie er fand, gut in Szene gesetzt wurden, bis hin zu ihrem äußerst reizvollen Mund mit den vollen, aber elegant geschwungenen Lippen.

„Hey James, du flirtest doch hoffentlich nicht mit meiner Cousine, oder?" tönte Sirius Stimme durch den Korridor, welcher seinen besten Freund eine zeitlang beobachtet hatte. Das Stirnrunzeln verriet Sirius' Verwirrtheit, er konnte sich nicht erklären, was James von seiner Cousine wollte oder auch umgekehrt, was seine Cousine von seinem besten Freund wollte, außer sich gegenseitig vielleicht einen Fluch aufzuhalsen oder anderweitig zu ärgern. In aller Regel war er doch der Erste, der davon erfuhr, wenn James etwas Derartiges vorgehabt hätte. Aber anscheinend befand sein Freund es diesmal nicht für nötig, ihn einzuweihen. Es sei denn, seine Frage von vorhin traf tatsächlich zu und sein bester Freund war im Begriff seiner erklärten Feindin schöne Augen zu machen. Die Verwirrtheit steigerte sich noch, als Sirius keine Antwort von James erhielt. Sirius überschlug sich gedanklich.

„Was ist denn Potty, gibt es irgendein Problem? Lass mal endlich deinen genialen Vorschlag hören" drängte Bellatrix weiter und in ihrer Stimme klang der reinste Zynismus, sie schlug sich theatralisch mit der Hand an Stirn und sprach dann höhnisch weiter: „Ah … ich hatte es vergessen, deine einzige, winzige, schnuckelige Gehirnzelle wird wohl mit Denken, Atmen und Reden zeitgleich, heillos überfordert sein."

James' rechtes Augenlid zuckte kurz und doch reagierte er gelassen: „Zuerst darf ich dich bitten, mich vernünftig anzusprechen. Mein Vorname ist James, falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Den Nachnamen kennst du ja. Das ist eine Sache von Höflichkeit."

„Seit wann interessiert dich Höflichkeit gegenüber anderen Menschen, James?" unterbrach ihn Bellatrix mit übertriebener Betonung auf seinen Vornamen.

„Zweitens" fuhr der Gryffindor unbeirrt fort „lässt man Leute aussprechen und unterbricht sie nicht dauernd.

Diese lehrerhafte Belehrung quittierte die Slytherin mit einem schmollenden Gesicht und genervtem Augenrollen.

Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln nahm James zur Kenntnis, dass sein Gegenüber bereits seiner letzten Bitte, wenn auch widerwillig, wie man ihrem Gesicht entnehmen konnte, nachkam. Er wusste, es würde noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit geben mit Bellatrix Black. Aber er war dankbar, dass sie sich bereits Mühe gab, natürlich nur vor dem Hintergrund endlich ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen, seinen Forderungen nachzukommen.

„Und Drittens" begann er mit dem letzten Punkt seiner Aufzählung, beugte sich aber dann geheimnisvoll noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne, so dass er Bellatrix' Wange leicht berührte und flüsterte: „Wirst du keiner Person von diesem Vorhaben erzählen, außer vielleicht noch Lily, wenn du das möchtest. Aber sonst niemandem. Nicht deinen Schwestern, nicht Alecto, nicht Antonin oder sonst wem. Und insbesondere nicht dem Saftpanscher Sniffelus."

Bellatrix lächelte kurz auf, löste sich dann ein wenig von Potter um ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken, dann zog sie ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch und langsamen Schrittes drückte sie Potter mit ihrem graziösen Körper sanft Richtung Steinwand. James Gedanken setzten aus, was sollte das jetzt. Er schaffte es lediglich sich auf das schöne Paar brauner Augen vor seinem Gesicht konzentrieren.

Man hörte ein Pfeifen, welches von einem Gryffindor verursacht wurde, der seiner Meinung nach ein neues Pärchen entdeckt haben wollte.

Lily Evans und Sirius Black standen mit offenen Mündern im Korridor blickten zunächst sich gegenseitig an und schauten dann wieder fassungslos und irritiert zu ihren jeweils besten Freunden.

Sirius kam mit dem Schlucken seiner eigenen Spucke nicht so schnell hinterher, woraufhin er sich verschluckte, was einen Hustenanfall auslöste, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen ließ.

Währendessen tippelte Bellatrix mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand über James' Brust bis zum Knoten seiner Krawatte, zog ihn an diesem noch ein bisschen näher, so dass sich ihrer Lippen fast berührten und flüsterte: „Natürlich, du kannst voll und ganz auf meine Verschwiegenheit in der Sache vertrauen. Ich sag niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen, außer gegebenenfalls Lily. Aber ich habe da auch noch ein Anliegen…"

„Hhmm…" murmelte James nur, zu einer anderen verbalen Reaktion war der Gryffindor nicht im Stande. Langsam fast er mit seinen Armen um die Taille der Slytherin und ließ seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken ruhen.

Ein triumphales Lächeln bereitete sich in dem Gesicht der Slytherin aus und mit einem Mal überkam Potter das Gefühl, wie eine Maus in der Falle zu stecken. Er sollte Recht behalten.

Mit einem Ruck hatte Bellatrix plötzlich die Krawatte zum Folterwerkzeug deklariert, indem sie die Krawatte kräftig zu gezogen hatte, was dazu führte, dass ein Keuchen von James Potter zu vernehmen war, dessen Kopf hochrot anlief.

„Weißt du, James…" die Schwarzhaarige legte wieder die Betonung sehr auf den Vorname des Gryffindors, welcher versucht die Hände seines Gegenübers von dem Krawattenknoten wegzubekommen, als diese unbarmherzig fort fuhr: „Ich kann es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand und insbesondere jemand mit dem ich ein Abkommen treffen werde, sich über meine Freunde lustig macht. Nur, nochmal damit du es nicht vergisst, der Saftpanscher hat einen Namen, dieser lautet Severus Snape. Wenn du ihn auch nur noch einmal anders nennst als Severus, Severus Snape oder von mir aus auch noch nur Snape, dann geraten wir beide ganz fies aneinander. Besser man legt sich nicht mit mir an, Potter. Klar soweit?"

Ein schnelles Nicken kam von James als devote Antwort. Ein leises Röcheln ließ der junge Zauberer verlauten, da er es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte, Bellatrix' Hände dazu zu bewegen, die Krawatte loszulassen. Wie konnte ein einziges, eigentlich zartes Geschöpf wie dieses eine solche Kraft aufwenden, fragte er sich.

Zufrieden löste Bellatrix nun den Knoten der Krawatte und wartete immer noch angelehnt an dem Gryffindor bis dieser sich einigermaßen wieder gefasst hatte.

Lily hatte natürlich die Beiden nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Und versuchte ein lautes Auflachen zu verhindern indem sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste und darauf biss. Ihr standen bereits vor Belustigung die Tränen in den Augen.

Auch bei Sirius machte sich sichtlich Erleichterung breit.

Schweiß hatte sich auf Potter's Stirn gebildet und sporadisch hüstelte er immer noch den Schreck weg. Ihm war zunächst nicht aufgefallen, dass die Slytherin immer noch an ihm lehnte. Gerade als er zu einer zornigen Bemerkung im Stande war, blickte sie ihn an als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Wange.

„Du kannst mir deinen Plan heute Abend nach dem Abendessen erzählen, vorher haben wir ohnehin keine Zeit, was meinst du, um sieben am großen See beim Steg? fragte sie mit einer sanfte Stimme.

„Grrhm…ja" nuschelte James lediglich.

„Gut" bestätigte Bellatrix noch einmal kurz, als eine Verbindungstür des Flures aufgestoßen wurde, ein äußerst schlechtgelaunter Prof. Slughorn den Korridor entlang stapfte und die Schüler in den Unterrichtsraum scheuchte.

Schnell löste sich die schwarzhaarige Hexe von dem Gryffindor und ging ohne den jungen Mann noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, hinter der Masse von Schüler in den Klassenraum.

James stütze sich, immer noch blass im Gesicht, mit den Händen an der kalten Steinwand ab, bis die Schwärze von seinen Augen verschwunden war, welche das aufkeimende Schwindelgefühl verursacht hatte. Der Zauberer nahm Haltung an, eilte dann als Letzter seinen Mitschülern hinterher und schloss die Tür.

Völlig Gedankenversunken saß Lily an einem der Gryffindortische in der großen Halle beim Abendessen.

Immer noch beschäftigte sie sich mit dem "Vorfall" des Nachmittags. Sie war zunächst ein wenig beschämt gewesen, weil sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde geglaubt hatte, ihre beste Freundin, wäre im Begriff sich von James Potter einwickeln zu lassen. Wie hatte sie nur so etwas denken können und immer wieder tauchten die Bilder der Beiden vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Und je öfter sie diese Bilder analysierte, desto mehr verstummte dieses Schamgefühl. Bellatrix hatte mit James gespielt, völlig klar, für den nicht so genauen Beobachter war dies eindeutig. Aber was den Meisten verborgen blieb war die Tatsache, dass in der Mimik der verfeindeten Schüler ein winziger Funken einer Art Wohlwollen zuerkennen gewesen war. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sich Bellatrix und James nicht angeblickt und den Feind oder die Feindin, den Gryffindor oder die Slytherin, den Blutsverräter oder die überzeugte Reinblüterin erkannt. Nein, sie hatten dies alles kurz ausgeblendet und sich lediglich als jungen Mann und junge Dame gesehen, welche gerade registrierten, dass sie die plötzliche Nähe zueinander genossen, ehe sich die junge Dame wieder fassen konnte und das Spiel fortsetzte.

Es bereitete der rothaarigen Gryffindor Unbehagen, dass sie trotz langer Freundschaft, Bellatrix immer noch nicht richtig kannte. Doch konnte man jemals eine Person richtig kennen? War dies überhaupt möglich? Bei Severus hatte Lily das Gefühl, als kenne sie ihn in- und auswendig. Noch nie gab es eine Situation, wo sie dachte, Severus falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Allerdings kam dies bei Bellatrix umso häufiger vor. Sie erinnerte die Rothaarige ein bisschen an eine Naturgewalt mit ihrer Unberechenbarkeit.

Die beiden ungleichen Freundinnen waren wie Tag und Nacht. Umso erstaunlicher, dachte Lily, das unsere Freundschaft immer noch besteht. Wenn sie das allein an die familiären Umstände dachte, Bellatrix stammt aus einer der ältesten reinblütigsten Familien des Landes, ihre Eltern waren, so hatte es ihr Bella erzählt, ziemlich streng was den Umgang mit Muggeln, Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern betraf. Besser gesagt, sie verabscheuten diese Menschen. Für sie zählte lediglich die Reinblütigkeit. Ihre beste Freundin war gemäß dem Familienmotto „Toujours Pur", was soviel wie „immer sauber, stets unbefleckt" bedeutete, seit Kindesbeinen an in dieses Reinblutdenken erzogen worden. Lily war wohl bekannt, dass Bellatrix' Eltern nichts von ihrer Freundschaft halten würden, wüssten diese davon. Innständig hoffte sie, dass es Cygnus und vor allem Druella Black nicht erfahren würden.

Ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper als sie an den Eklat dachte, als Bellatrix' Schwester Andromeda sich mit Ted Tonks dem muggelstämmigen Huffelpuffschüler eingelassen hatte. Die älteste der Black-Schwestern, von diesem Tage an unerwünscht im eigenen Elternhaus, hatte ihre Konsequenzen daraus gezogen und war in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion abgehauen. Bellatrix hatte dies nicht akzeptieren können, sie hing sehr an ihrer älteren Schwester. In mehrmaligen geheimen Treffen mit Andromeda hatte Bella versucht diese wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen, doch alles erfolglos. So sollte der Tag kommen in dem die Liebe aber auch Enttäuschung gegenüber ihrer Schwester in Hass umschlagen sollte. Es war der Tag an dem Druella Black erfuhr, dass sich Bellatrix immer noch mit der verstoßenen Tochter traf. Ihre beste Freundin hatte ihr diesbezüglich nie genaueres erzählt, das Endergebnis jedoch hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen und Sirius hatte Lily über jedes noch so kleine Detail aufgeklärt, dieser wusste es von einem der Hauselfen Hogwarts der das Drama versteckt beobachtet hatte.

Es muss wohl ein schöner Frühlingstag gewesen sein, als eine stinksauere Druella Black Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei einen Besuch abstattete. Ihr Ehemann war zu dieser Zeit mal wieder auf einer Geschäftsreise, was Mrs. Black anscheinend nicht unpassend gewesen war.

Aufgebracht hatte sie den Schulleiter gebeten ihre Tochter Bellatrix umgehend aus dem Unterricht zunehmen, da sie eine dringende und unaufschiebbare Familienangelegenheit klären müsse.

Nur mit Widerwillen und nach einigen Diskussionen hatte Prof. Dumbledore der Mutter dies gewährt.

Beiden Damen wurde für das Gespräch ein Raum abseits, in einem entlegenen Teil des Schlosses zugewiesen, so dass ein ungestörtes Gespräch möglich wäre.

Ein schwerwiegender Fehler wie sich rausstellen musste.

Mrs. Black muss allem Anschein nach völlig die Kontrolle verloren habe. Zum Leidwesen von Bellatrix hatte sie ihren Zauberstab ihrer Mutter aushändigen müssen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte die junge Hexe die Ausmaße, diese Fehlentscheidung, nicht erkennen können. Niemand hätte dies gekonnt. Nach Aussage des Hauselfen, folterte Bellas Mutter sie nach zehnminütigem Gekeife eine nicht unbeachtliche Zeit mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, nur um anschließend ihr Werk mit einigen Secare-Zaubern die Krone aufzusetzen. Secare ist ebenfalls ein schwarzmagischer Fluch. Er fügt seinem Opfer klaffende, stark blutende Wunden zu, indem man Zauberstab wie eine Peitsche führt. Die Tiefe der Wunden ist von der Stärke des Fluches abhängig.

Danach muss sie sich wohl von dem geschundenen Körper ihre Tochter abgewandt haben, ist aus dem Zimmer rausspaziert, nicht ohne vorher natürlich sauber zu machen und hatte ihre Tochter dort liegengelassen. Bellatrix' Zustand muss außerordentlich schlecht gewesen sein, der Hauself hatte umgehend Dumbledore und Madam Pompfrey informiert.

Dem Schulleiter, der Heilerin und einigen Eingeweihten, darunter Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Slughorn sowie den besten Freunden des Opfers, Lily Evans und Severus Snape war die Schockierung über dieses Geschehen noch Tage danach anzusehen gewesen.

Wieder durchlief Lily ein Schauer, mit den Bildern von Bellatrix vor Augen, die bewusstlos auf dem Krankenbett im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, blutüberströmt und dem aufmerksamen Beobachter, war sicherlich auch die schon beinahe getrocknete Tränenspur nicht entgegangen. Lily wusste das ihre beste Freundin heute noch vereinzelt lange Narben, zwei auf dem Rücken, eine am rechten Unterarm sowie eine etwas kürzere am unteren Bauch, von den Flüchen hatte. Nein, beneiden konnte man Bellatrix Black nicht.

Die Gryffindorschülerin wusste, dass Bellatrix ihre älteste Schwester dafür verantwortlich machte und sie Andromeda dies niemals verzeihen würde. Lily Evans bezweifelte, dass ihre beste Freundin, noch einmal wegen eines, in den Augen ihrer Mutter oder eines anderen Reinlüters, unwürdigen Menschen eine solche Strafe riskierte würde.

Wie falsch sie mit diesen Gedanken lag, sollte Lily Evans erst einige Jahre später erfahren.

Nachdem sich die Rothaarige wieder gesammelt hatte, schweifte ihr Blick über die Gryffindortische bis sie an James Potter hängen blieb.

Dieser beobachtete die ganze Zeit jemanden an einem Slytherintisch, Lily konnte jedoch auf Anhieb nicht erkennen wer es war, daher lehnte sie sich ein wenig zur Seite um besser sehen zu können. Was sie sah war der Rücken und die langen schwarzen Haare ihrer besten Freundin.

Mit einem matten Lächeln, einem leichten Kopfschütteln schmunzelte sie über Potter und schaute wieder unauffällig zu diesem hinüber, der, wie sie feststellen musste, sich sein Frischkäsebrot auf die Backe drückte, während er den Blick nicht von der Slytherin nahm.

Jetzt war es Lily nicht mehr möglich an sich zu halten, sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, dicht gefolgt von den Rumtreibern, welche natürlich alle um James herumsaßen und nun das Malheur ebenfalls bemerkten.

Der Lärm von den Gryffindortischen erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherinschüler.

Mit einer halben Drehung hinter sich versuchte die Slytherin, den Grund für dieses Gelächter ausfindig zu machen, wobei sie diesen schnell fand. Ein Lächeln zierte Bellatrix' Gesicht, dennoch unterdrückte sie ein Auflachen.

James Potter's Kopf war mit einem Peinlichkeitsrot überzogen nachdem er schließlich bemerkt hatte, was der Grund für die allgemeine Belustigung war, schnell wischte er den Frischkäse mit einer Servierte ab.

„Ja, ja wie bei den Steinzeitmenschen. Keine Manieren haben diese Gryffindor." versuchte Lucius Malfoy mit seinem nasalen Gehetze die Mitschüler an seinem Tisch zu unterhalten.

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber dazu nichts mehr. Auch schien der hirnlose Schwall von Malfoy, lediglich ihre kleine Schwester Narcissa zu unterhalten oder zu beeindrucken. Zumindest hatte der blonde Slytherin die volle Aufmerksamkeit der jüngsten Blackschwester, wie Bellatrix feststellen musste.

Malfoy hingegen ließ die Augen nicht von Bellatrix.

Die Schwarzhaarige beeilte sich mit dem Essen, bevor Lucius auf die Idee kam sie mit irgendwelchem trivialen Müll zu belästigen und flüchtete so dann umgehend nach draußen.

* * *

Über Feedback in Form eines Reviews freue ich mich immer. ;D


	7. Geheime Abkommen

**An: -cRaZySj-**

_Danke für das Review, freut mich, wenn die Story dir gefällt.  
Natürlich wirkt es bislang noch recht befremdlich, dass Lily und Bella beste Freundinnen sind usw. Doch es ist mein Versuch eine komplett "neue" Vorgeschichte zu erzählen, die Charaktere werden sich entwickeln und verändern - ich hoffe dies so logisch wie möglich hinzubekommen - letztlich werde ich nicht die Geschichte von Mrs. J.K. Rowling ändern sondern nur ergänzen, du kannst also unbesorgt sein.^^ Es soll lediglich der Weg bis zu den uns bekannten Fakten sein und eine Erklärung, meine Erklärung, warum die Charaktere von Mrs. Rowling so sind, wie sie sind. Die Geschichte steht noch ganz am Anfang und wird ein längeres Projekt, welches mir hoffentlich gelingt so umsetzen, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. ;)  
Nochmals vielen Dank für dein Feedback, hat mich sehr gefreut._

**So, nun das neue Kapitel.  
** **Ich wünsche allen viel Spass beim Lesen. LG ;D**

* * *

**Geheime Abkommen  
** **(Kapitel 6)**

_I've been biding my days  
_ _you see - evidently it pays  
I've been a friend  
with unbiased views  
and that secretly lust after you  
_ _  
_ _(Skunk Anansie – Secretly)_

_Die Dämmerung setzte ein als Bellatrix gemächlich an den großen See schlenderte, dort angekommen verharrte sie für einen Moment vor dem Gewässer. Sie mochte den See und hielt sich sehr gerne und oft an diesem Ort auf. Die Augen der jungen Hexe beobachteten die in der Abendröte schimmernde Wasseroberfläche, die sanft durch den Wind in Bewegung gehalten wurde. Bellatrix riss sich von dem schönen Anblick los und ging gedankenverloren weiter Richtung Steg. Befürchtungen hinsichtlich einer Strafe, da sie zu einer unerlaubten Zeit auf den Ländereien Hogwarts herumsteunerte, hatte sie nicht, an solche Sachen verschwendete die Schwarzhaarige nie auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken._

Der junge Mann, welchen sie an diesem Ort treffen wollte, ließ auf sich warten. Mit einer grazilen Bewegung setze die Slytherin sich auf dem linken Rand des Stegs, zog das rechte Bein an sich heran, auf dem ihre rechte Hand und ihr Kopf ruhte und ließ das andere Bein seitlich am Steg hinunter baumeln. Einige schilfähnlichen Gräser reichten bereits höher als der Stegboden, daher konnte sie problemlos mit der linken Hand ein Gras abpflücken und knebeltet es zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her während sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Schloss, wartete Lily Evans ungeduldig darauf, dass Severus die Unterredung mit einem anderen Slytherin namens Rodolphus Lestrange beendete und tigerte daher an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der großen Halle, wie eine Katze auf und ab. Das Gespräch schien doch länger zu dauern als Severus vermutet hatte, denn als er Lily mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sie gerne noch unter vier Augen sprechen wollte, die angegebene Wartezeit wegen des Gesprächs mit Lestrange sollte sich ursprünglich auf ein Zeitlimit von 10 Minuten beschränkten, was der Gryffindorschülerin zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch akzeptabel erschien war. Doch nun wartete sie bereits seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten. Snape blickte während des Gesprächs sporadisch zu der Rothaarigen hinüber. Es vergingen noch weitere 5 Minuten bis Beide zu Ende kamen. Die jungen Männer verabschiedeten sich mit einem jeweiligen Handwink und Rodolphus verließ mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln die Halle. Mit einem etwas grimmigen Gesicht, eilte Severus nun auf Lily zu.

„Hallo, bitte entschuldige, wenn du so lange warten musstest. Hat länger gedauert als angenommen" begrüßte er die Rothaarige.

„Hi, kein Problem. Wo wollen wir uns denn in Ruhe unterhalten?" fragte die Gryffindor und strich sich mit einer Hand einige Strähnen ihrer rötlichen Haare aus der Stirn, welche sich aus dem gebundenen Zopf gelöst hatten.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Astronomieturm? Der ist bestimmt frei, gesetzt den Fall, es sind nicht noch andere Schüler auf die Idee gekommen, sich dort unerlaubt rumzutreiben. Also, versuchen wir es?" schlug Severus vor. Die Antwort folgte prompt mit einem Kopfnicken seitens der jungen Hexe. Beide verließen daraufhin die große Halle und schlichen sich durch die Gänge hinauf zum Astronomieturm.

Verträumt saß Bellatrix bereits eine Weile am Steg und der Gryffindor war immer noch nicht eingetroffen. Eine etwas gröbere Böe, die den Mantel der Slytherin aufwehte riss sie aus den Gedanken. Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich nun auf den Grashalm in ihrer Hand, nicht ein Mal sah sie über die Ländereien, welche das Gewässer umgaben, sonst wäre ihr längst aufgefallen, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

James Potter stand an einen Baum gelehnt nahe dem Steg und betrachtete Bellatrix bereits geraume Zeit. Mit ein paar Schritten wäre er bei ihr gewesen, allerdings hatte er die Slytherin noch nie so ruhig, ausgeglichen aber auch nachdenklich gesehen, nun gut, im Grunde genommen kannte er nur die Bellatrix Black, mit welcher er sich, seit sich kannten, in die Haare bekam, umso faszinierter war er von dem Bild, welches sich ihm nun bot.

Fast vergaß James, weshalb er überhaupt an diesen Ort gekommen war. Seine innere Stimme sagte ihm, es solle wieder zu sich kommen und als ob er seine Benommenheit versuchte zu verscheuchen, schloss er kurz die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann ging er auf den Steg zu.

Bellatrix blickte nun auf, als sie Schritte auf der Brücke hörte. Mit einem verärgerten Gesicht starrte sie die erwartete Person an.

„Du bist spät. Zu spät. Wenn ich eins hasse ist es Unpünktlichkeit, Potter." begrüßte sie ihn mürrisch.

„Nun ja, eigentlich war ich pünktlich. Ich hab dich eine zeitlang bereits beobachtet, von dem Baum aus." gab James verteidigend zur Antwort und zeigte dabei auf die große Weide nahe dem Steg.

„Beobachtet, hm?" wiederholte Bellatrix das Wesentliche und ihre Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich noch mehr.

Sie fragte sich, was ein Gryffindor wohl an einer Slytherin so interessant fand, dass er sie beobachten musste. Die Hexe wollte gerade ihre Gedanken verbalisieren, hielt sich aber dann doch zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder über den See, der jetzt mit einem intensiven Rot überzogen war, da die Dämmerung voran schritt. Soviel zur Ausgeglichenheit und Ruhe, dachte sich Potter.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen, oder möchtest du lieber, dass ich stehen bleibe?" fragte James vorsichtig und bewegte sich für die erste Zeit nicht vom Fleck, sondern wartete auf die Genehmigung durch die eigentliche Feindin.

Die Situation war sozusagen grotesk. Als keine Antwort seitens der jungen Dame kam, sah er ihr Stillschweigen als Zustimmung an und setzte sich direkt neben die Schwarzhaarige. Eine zeitlang schaute er die Hexe von der Seite an, es war in aller Regel ein unhöfliches Verhalten eine Dame dermaßen anzustarren, aber daran dachte er nicht. Wieder hatte er ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Brust, er mochte dieses Gefühl ganz und gar nicht, da er es nicht zuordnen konnte. Der Zauberer war gefangen von dem schönen und zugleich mystischen Anblick des Mädchens neben sich. Noch nie hatte James sich die Mühe gemacht und Bellatrix genauer angesehen. Für ihn war sie immer nur ein rotes Tuch gewesen, warum, konnte er im Moment selbst nicht sagen, vielleicht wegen ihres Charakters der unter den Schülerinnen in Hogwarts wirklich einzigartig und vor allem schwierig war, vielleicht auch zu einem gewissen Teil wegen Sirius, der ihm immer irgendwelche Sachen über sie erzählt hatte. Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er ihre Stimme vernahm.

„Also, ich höre" forderte Bellatrix den Zauberer auf endlich sein Anliegen darzulegen.

„Also, was?" fragte der Angesprochene etwas verwirrt die Blacktochter.

Genervt schaute diese ihn an und dem half dem Gryffindor auf die Sprünge: „Dein Vorschlag, Potter. Die Sache, welche du glaubst ohne mich nicht durchziehen zu können. Deswegen sind wir hier. Also, ich höre!"

James schallt sich in Gedanken als Idiot.

„Okay, dann fange ich wohl besser mal an" murmelte Potter, fuhr sich kurz durch die ohnehin schon strubbeligen Haare und setzte dann wieder an: „Grrhm… im Grunde genommen geht es um einen Slytherin mit dem ich noch eine Rechnung offen habe…" erzählte der junge Zauberer, wurde aber dann von Bellatrix' Gegacker unterbrochen.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, was sie gerade gehört hatte, deshalb musste sie auch lachen. Der Gryffindor wollte, dass sie sich an einem Komplott gegen einen Hauskameraden beteiligte. Das war absolut absurd.

„Weißt du Potter, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir bei dieser Sache helfen werde, wieso sollte ich als Slytherin einen anderen Hauskameraden verraten und mich mit dem Feind verbünden?" fragte Bellatrix überheblich.

„Als wäre das ein Problem für dich, du hast ja auch eine Gryffindor zur besten Freundin, Black." konterte James sofort etwas aufgebracht.

„Bitte? Das kannst du überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen, das ist etwas völlig Anderes" gab die Schwarzhaarige wütend zurück.

„Ach? Ist das was Anderes, ja? Wie du meinst. Aber dennoch solltest du mir vielleicht mal zuhören…" versuchte James erneut sein Glück, wurde sodann wieder unterbrochen.

„Was soll ich denn da noch großartig zuhören, ich werde mich nicht gegen einen Syltherin stellen, hast du das verstanden?" fragte sie zornig, wobei sie eigentlich keine Antwort auf die gestellte Frage erwartete.

„Ich denke, dass das nicht stimmt. Einen Slytherin gibt es gegen den du dich gerne verschwören würdest" raunte Potter ihr zu. Dann vernahm er seitens der Slytherin ein verächtliches Schnauben.

„So? Ja? Uhuhuhu… warst wohl zulange bei Trelawney im Unterricht, oder was macht dich da so sicher?" giftete die schwarzhaarige Hexe.

„Tzzz… Black, du brauchst nicht so zu tun als wüsstest du nicht wovon ich spreche. Ich weiß zufällig ganz gut Bescheid über dein Dilemma, in welchem du steckst. Und dieses Dilemma heißt Lucius Malfoy" sprach James und ließ die letzten Worte ihr Wirkung entfalten.

Mittlerweile konnte er nicht begreifen, was er vor einigen Minuten noch über die Black gedacht hatte, da waren Ansätze von Sympathie gewesen, welche nun wieder wie weggeblasen waren. Bei Merlin, dachte sich Potter, war dieses Mädchen furchtbar. Furchtbar kompliziert. Furchtbar anstrengend.

Für einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Schülern, die einzig und allein durch das Schwappen des Wassers an den Stegstelzen begleitet wurde.

Unfassbarkeit erklomm Bellatrix' Denken und durchlief ihren Körper. Wie konnte Potter nur derart dreist sein. Immer noch gelähmt von den letzten Worten des Gryffindors, kämpfte die Hexe gegen ihre Sprachlosigkeit.

Die Slytherin blinzelte ihren Gesprächspartner an, dann öffnete und schloss sie ihren Mund mehrmals ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. James hatte nicht gedacht, dass er die Schwarzhaarige damit so aus der Fassung bringen würde, anscheinend war die Abneigung gegenüber Lucius Malfoy doch größer, als er angenommen hatte. Sicherlich war es bereits schlimm genug, wenn man jemanden wie den Malfoy-Spross heiraten musste, doch es war nicht allein diese Tatsache, welche Bellatrix Black, hinsichtlich des arroganten blonden Slytherins, völlig untypisch reagieren ließ, vermutete James.

Auf dem Astronomieturm schlichen zwei dünne Gestalten, eingehüllt in die schwarzen Schulumhänge, umher bis sie einen etwas versteckten Platz an der steinernen Balustrade fanden. Die Gestalten, zwei Schüler, lehnten sich an und schauten über die Ländereien des Schlosses, die von diesem Turm weit ausgebreitet vor ihnen lagen.

„Also, was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?" fragte die Lily Evans.

Etwas nervös zuckten die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Schülers ihr gegenüber hin und her. Severus Snape, wünschte sich zuweilen eine solche Abgeklärtheit, welche Bellatrix Black hin und wieder an den Tag legte. Zu seiner Erleichterung brauchte er sich um seine rosa Wangen keine Gedanken machen, denn in dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne, waren beide Gesichter der Schüler mit einem warmen orange-roten Farbton überzogen.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir auf den Ball gehst?" nuschelte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer, so schnell, dass er kurz danach selbst überlegte, ob er alles richtig gesagt hatte.

Er hatte eigentlich nicht die größte Hoffnung, besser gesagt hätte dieses bisschen Hoffnung locker auf einen Teelöffel gepasst, doch dieses Jahr hatte er nicht, wie all die Jahre zuvor kneifen wollen, nein, dieses Jahr würde er es durchziehen, auch wenn es für ihn schmerzhaft sein könnte. Wie sagte seine Mutter immer, der nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Und dennoch war da dieser Gedanke, dass er gerade eines der schönsten Mädchen der Schule bat, seine Partnerin für den Neujahrsball zu sein.

Lily hingegen wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, da sie nur die Hälfte besser gesagt nur ein Wort von dem Genuschelten verstanden hatte und das war das Wort: Ball, gewesen.

Natürlich konnte sie sich einiges zusammenreimen.

Doch vorsichtshalber fragte sie doch lieber nach: „Ball, der Neujahrsball? Möchtest du, dass ich mit dir dahingehe?"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, denn Severus musste kurz überlegen, ob er tatsächlich so undeutlich gesprochen hatte oder ob die Nachfrage der Rothaarigen aus Abneigung oder Unglauben resultierte.

Man sah dem jungen Zaubere an, dass er nicht gerne in, dieser für ihn ungewöhnlichen, Situation, war. Der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen arbeitete auf Hochtouren, er rief sich nochmals alles in den Sinn was er wusste, analysierte die Situation und sein Gegenüber. Severus Snape war noch nie zuvor in einer solchen Situation gewesen, niemals zuvor hatte er ein Mädchen um ein Date oder Begleitung zum Ball geben. Das war gänzlich Neuland für den Slytherin, sozusagen ein Premiere und perfektionistisch wie er nun mal war, wollte er ungern einen Fehler machen.

Severus atmete tief ein, räusperte sich und erwiderte: „Ja, ich möchte dich fragen, ob du mit mir auf den Neujahrsball gehen möchtest."

Dieses Mal war er selbst über den Klang seiner Stimme mit dem deutlichen, ruhigen, aber selbstbewussten Ton erstaunt.

Damit dieser selbstbewusste Eindruck, nicht durch die schönen, grünen Augen der Mitschülerin zerstört wurde, von welchen er meist nur schwer seinen Blick abwenden konnte, fixierte er eine rötliche Haarsträhne, die sich aus Lily's Zopf gelöst hatte und nun sachte durch den Wind hin und her geweht wurde.

Evans hingegen war überaus überrascht, dass Severus es doch endlich schaffte sie zum Ball einzuladen, denn die ersten Anfragen anderer Mitschüler, die bereits direkt nach den Ferien Lily bombardierten, hatte die Gryffindor dankend ausgeschlagen, in der Hoffnung, dass der schwarzhaarige Slytherin sie endlich dieses Jahr fragen würde. Nun war es soweit und sie bekam kein Wort heraus, was er, wie sie hoffte, nicht negativ beurteilen würde.

Schnell besann die junge Hexe sich.

„Sehr gerne würde ich mit dir auf den Ball gehen, Sev" bestätigte sie und ein strahlendes Lächeln verschönerte, dass ohnehin hübsche Gesicht.

Erleichtert atmete Snape aus und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, was er nicht verhindert konnte und auch nicht wollte, denn innerlich freute er sich als habe er gerade einen neuen Trank kreiert, der die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte.

„Gut" sagte der Slytherin schlicht weg und etwas wortkarg, während er überlegte wie man wohl jetzt miteinander umging.

„Gut" erwiderte Lily ebenso wortkarg.

Beide Schüler hatten nun endlich das erreicht oder vielmehr begonnen, was sie bereits vor seit Jahren versuchten und immer waren sie an irgendwas gescheitert. Doch diesmal, dieses Jahr begann schon sehr vielversprechend wie sie fanden.

die Blicke der Beiden lösten sich und sie wandten sich der mittlerweile dunkleren Landschaft vor dem Schloss zu. Keiner sagte etwas, es war auch nicht nötig. Severus sowie Lily wussten, dass der jeweils Andere zufrieden war.

Doch nach einer Weile durchbrach Snape die Stille, als er daraufhin wies: „Und ich dachte, wir beide würden eine ordentliche Strafarbeit riskieren, aber die…" und deutete in Richtung des Sees, wo man zwei dunkle Gestalten am Steg erkennen konnte. Unwissend, das es sich bei eine dieser Personen um seine beste Freundin handelte, welche gerade mit dem, in Severus Augen, schlimmsten aller Hogwartsschüler und ihm verhassten Mitschüler namens James Potter, die Freizeit verbrachte, fragte er: „Wüsste doch mal zu gerne wer das ist, du nicht? Die müssen ja ganz schön Nerven haben. Wenn Pringle die erwischt, hat er zwei dumme Opfer für seine sadistischen Spielchen. Wie kann man nur so ignorant sein?"

Lily spähte kurz zu Severus, dann wie zum Steg. Ihre gemeinsame Freundin hatte wohl nicht mehr geschafft den Slytherin über ihr Vorhaben zu informieren. Dachte die Rothaarige jedoch etwas länger darüber nach, war es wohl so wesentlich besser, denn Severus hätte wohl kaum Verständnis für Bellatrix aufgebracht, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass diese mit dem arroganten Potter am See verabredet gewesen war.

Im Mondlicht sah man deutlich die beiden Gestalten nebeneinander auf dem Steg sitzen.

„Ich denke, ich werde jetzt reingehen. Hätte ich mir ja auch gleich denken können, dass da nichts bei rauskommt, wenn du versuchst dein Hirn zu benutzen, Potter." schimpfte Bellatrix nach einer ganzen Weile, in welcher beide Schüler still nebeneinander auf dem Steg gesessen hatten.

Die Hexe ließ noch ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen, stand dann auf, klopfte hier und da ein wenig Dreck von sich und blickte von oben auf die dunkelhaarige Person, welche immer noch neben ihr saß. Die Slytherin fragte sich, warum sie sich auf ein solches Treffen mit James Potter eingelassen hatte.

Dieser fragte sich, just in dem Moment, warum er ausgerechnet Black mit in diesen Plan hatte involvieren wollen. Dann sah er plötzlich nach oben und Bellatrix direkt ins Gesicht.

„Warum bist du jetzt so?" fragte der junge Zauberer. „Ich meine, kannst du dich nicht einmal mit mir normal unterhalten? Auch, wenn du mein Angebot nicht so toll fandest, aber ich dachte, wir hätten heute Abend so etwas wie Waffenstillstand" fuhr er fort.

„Siehst du und genau da liegt das Problem, du hast gedacht!" antwortete Bella kühl, drehte sich um und ging vom Steg hinunter. Als sie an dem Baum, von welchem aus der Gryffindor sie zuvor beobachtet hatte, vorbeikam, hielt sie kurz inne wendete sich in Richtung des Mitschülers und meinte dann: „Du solltest vielleicht auch ins Schloss gehen, Potter. Nicht das der Vorzeigegryffindor schon wieder Strafarbeiten machen muss."

Jetzt reicht es James, er war den ganzen Abend freundlich oder zumindest höflich gewesen, da brauchte er sich Bellatrix's Spott nicht auszusetzen. Schnell war Potter auf den Beinen und noch schneller eilte er an der Slytherin vorbei. Doch nach ein paar Schritten, mit welchen er die Hexe schon überholt hatte, stoppte er, unschlüssig und augenscheinlich aufgebracht ging er zurück zu der Stelle, wo Bella stehengeblieben war.

Mit einem Mal packte er die Schwarzhaarige mit den Händen an ihren Oberarmen und drängte sie rückwärts gegen den Baum, vielmehr stieß James die Slytherin an dem Stamm der Weide. Sein Griff um die Oberarme der Hexe war kalt, unbarmherzig und feste.

„Was soll das, Potter?" Lass mich sofort los" zischte Black, während sie versuchte sich aus dessen Griff zu wenden. Bellatrix schossen die Bilder des vergangenen Abends durch den Kopf. Wieso musste auch immer sie in so bescheuerte Situationen geraten, dachte sie.

„Du bringst mich echt zur Weißglut, Black. Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen" keifte James, ließ die Slytherin aber nun los.

Bellatrix bewegte sich nicht, sondern schaute ihn mit einer undefinierbaren Miene an. Gerade als sie sich entschlossen hatte, Potter doch eine spitzfindige Antwort zu geben, warf dieser ihr: „Miststück!" entgegen, packte ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Völlig perplex zappelte Black am Ende der weichen Lippen des Gryffindors und versucht sich ein zweites Mal für diesen Abend von dem jungen Zauberer zu befreien. Doch als dieser sie unbeirrt weiter küsste, schwand ihr Widerstand und sie fing an den Kuss zu genießen.

Doch dann löste sich James von ihr. „Ich werde das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen, Miststück" flüsterte er, hielt ihr Gesicht immer noch in seinen Händen und grinste sie an. Dann nahm er letztlich auch seine Hände von seinem Gegenüber und eilte in Richtung Schloss.

Eine ungläubige Bellatrix Black ließ sich wieder zurück gegen den Baum fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ihr war nicht klar, ob sie das gerade Erlebte für gut befinden oder Potter doch lieber einen Fluch hinterher jagen sollte.

Die Schwarzhaarige entschied sich nichts dergleichen zu tun und nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren, ging auch sie wieder ins Schloss.

* * *


	8. Einsatz

**Einsatz  
****(Kapitel 7)**

_Coming out of my cage  
__And I've been doing just fine  
__Gotta gotta be down  
__Because I want it all  
__It started all with a kiss  
__How did it end up like this?  
__It was only a kiss_

_(The Killers)_

Tage, Wochen, Monate vergingen, der Herbst hatte sich eingestellt, die Blätter der Bäume färbten sich gemäß der Jahreszeit in gelbe, orange und rote Farbtöne.

Um die gryffindor'schen Rumtreiber und ihre Kontrahenten war es ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden. Zu ruhig, wie manch einer fand. In letzter Zeit war jeder mit seinen eigenen Problemen, Sorgen aber auch erfreulichen Ereignissen beschäftigt gewesen, dass die verfeindeten Gruppen, fast keine Zeit für Sticheleien und Streiche fanden. So hatte beispielsweise Bellatrix die Zustimmung ihrer Mutter erhalten, zumindest in der ersten Woche der Weihnachtsferien zum Zwecke des Trainings mit der Quidditchschulmannschaft Hogwarts, in der Schule bleiben zu dürfen, was Druella Black ihrer Tochter für gewöhnlich nie erlaubt hätte, wenn nicht Dumbledore ein kurzes Gespräch mit der herrischen Dame geführt hätte. Auch dem Schulleiter war schließlich daran gelegen, eine gute Mannschaft für Hogwarts präsentieren zu können und da jeder wusste, dass die Blacktochter eine sehr talentierte Quidditchspielerin war, konnte Professor Dumbledore nur schlecht riskieren die junge Dame aufgrund mangelnder Spielpraxis gar nicht oder nur als Ersatzspielerin in der Mannschaft zu wissen.

Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin konnte diesbezüglich nicht auf die Unterstützung ihres Vaters hoffen, der bereits seit geraumer Zeit auf Geschäftsreise war und lediglich, wenn überhaupt, Briefkontakt zu seiner Frau hielt, welche ihrem Ehegatten natürlich nichts von der Bitte der zweitältesten Tochter berichtete.

James Potter hatte keinen Platz als Sucher in der Mannschaft ergattern können, doch stellte sich bei den bisherigen Trainings heraus, dass er wohl ein Talent als Jäger war und wurde als solcher letztlich doch Spieler in der Schulmannschaft. In die Auswahl von 11 Schülern hatten es 2 Hufflepuffs, 3 Gryffindors, 4 Ravenclaws und 2 Slytherins geschafft. Am heutigen Tag fand das erste offizielle Training statt. Nach Ablauf dieses Trainings, welches aus einem Testspiel bestand, würden die Spieler auf die Stammmannschaft und die Ersatzmannschaft aufgeteilt werden. Bereits in den letzten Wochen hatten dieses Schüler unter Aufsicht und Anleitung von Madam Hooch und Tristan McCulloch regelmäßig trainiert, wobei von insgesamt 28 Schülern die jetzige Auswahl übriggeblieben war. Eine entsprechende Nervosität bei den Spielern war folglich nicht zu leugnen, wollte sich doch gerne jeder gut präsentieren. Der Gegner dieser Schulauswahl war eine zusammengestellte Mannschaft aus den verbliebenen und neuen Spielern der Hausmannschaften.

Während Bellatrix in der Umkleide mit 2 weiteren Mitschülerinnen sich für das bevorstehende Spiel umzog, ging sie in Gedanken nochmal sämtliche Spielzüge durch. Die Schwarzhaarige Hexe legte gerade die letzte Armschiene am linken Unterarm an, als Madam Hooch in die Kabine der Mädchen trat.

„Nun Ladies, ich erwarte von euch das ihr euch gebührend anstrengt. Ihr seid zwar bereits in der Mannschaft, jedoch würde ich es begrüßen, wenn ihr nicht auf der Bank sitzen würdet.", erklärte die Lehrerin sachlich und ließ ihren Blick von Madeira Wood aus Hufflepuff über Amelia Tyrconnell aus Ravenclaw bis hin zu Bellatrix wandern.

„Ich wünsch euch viel Glück meine Damen.", meinte Hooch lächelnd in die kleine Runde und entließ die drei Quidditchspielerinnen, welche Richtung Ausgang der Kabine gingen.

Als Bellatrix an der Lehrerin mit den Habichtaugen vorbeikam, packte diese sie kurz am Arm und hielt sie zurück, während die anderen beiden Schülerinnen dies nicht bemerkten und den Raum verließen.

Die Slytherin hörte Madam Hooch einmal besorgt ausatmen, als sie auch schon warnend das Wort an die Schülerin richtete: „Bellatrix"

„Ja, Miss Hooch."

„Ich weiß, ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich ohnehin bei dir auf Granit stoßen, dennoch möchte ich nicht versäumen, dir zu sagen, dass ich will, dass du heute vorsichtig spielst. Du bist eine ausgezeichnete und ehrgeizige Quidditchspielerin, allerdings neigst du dazu die Sache etwas … wie soll ich sagen… verbissen zu sehen. Du musst nicht erst mit drei bis vier Verletzungen vom Feld gehen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, ich habe bei dir die wenigstens Bedenken, dass du nicht als Stammspielerin gesetzt werden könntest, daher wäre es mir lieb, wenn du im Hinblick auf die kommenden und wichtigeren Spiele dich im Sinne deiner Gesundheit etwas zurücknehmen würdest."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln löste sich die Black aus dem Griff der Lehrerin. „Nun, Miss Hooch ich will ja nicht penibel erscheinen, aber hatten Sie nicht vorhin gesagt, dass wir uns anstrengen sollen… und …", versuchte die Slytherin zu argumentieren.

„Merlin nochmal, Bellatrix du weißt genau was ich meine… ich möchte nicht zu den Qualifikationsspielen fahren, mit der besten Spielerin der Mannschaft als Verletzte auf der Bank. Hab ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?", erhob Hooch nun ihre Stimme etwas deutlicher und ihre Habichtaugen bohrten sich in die dunklen Augen der Schülerin.

„Na schön, wie Sie meinen, …keinen schweren Verletzungen provozieren, schon klar…", lenkte Bella ein nicht ohne dabei die Augen zu verdrehen. Mit einem Grinsen ging sie zu Tür, dreht sich aber nochmal kurz um, zuckte mit den Schulter und meinte: „Zumindest keine die Madam Pompfrey nicht wieder hinbekommen würde, nicht wahr?"

Natürlich war das keine ernstgemeinte Frage gewesen, doch es reichte aus, um ihre Lehrerin kurz vor einen cholerischen Ausbruch zu bringen und das hieß bei Madam Hooch schon was.

Ein unschuldiges Lächeln aufgesetzt und mit gespieltem demütigen Ton eilte Bellatrix mit: „Ich muss los, das Spiel fängt gleich an.", aus der Mädchenkabine hinaus in den Korridor, wo bereits die restliche Mannschaft versammelt war.

In der zuvor verlassene Kabine, dachte sich die Lehrerin, welch unmögliches Kind Black doch sei und schickte ein Stossgebet gegen Himmel, dass sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen von dem zu Herzen nehmen würde, was sie ihr soeben gesagt hatte, doch Hooch's Hoffnung war etwa so groß wie ein Sandkorn.

Als Bellatrix in den Korridor vor den Kabinen trat, herrscht eine drückende Stille, obwohl bereits alle Spieler versammelt waren. Die Spieler in Gedanken so mit sich selbst und dem ausstehenden Spiel beschäftigt, dass keiner mehr etwas zu sagen hatte.

Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin reihte sich neben dem Spielführer Katsumoto Chang, einem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw ein. Chang, ein großgewachsener, muskulöser und breitschultriger junger Zauberer, der ebenso wie Bellatrix als Jäger spielen würde, begrüßte die Black mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.

Die übrigen Spieler hinter ihr waren David Bones & Madeira Wood aus Hufflepuff, James Potter, Jonathan Cole & Shaun Dyer aus Gryffindor, Rodolphus Lestrange aus Slytherin und William Ascot, Pierre Laphroaig & Amelia Tyrconnell aus Ravenclaw. Die Mannschaft war bereits in ihre neuen Mannschaftsfarben Schwarz-Rot-Weiß eingekleidet. Auch fand sich selbstverständlich eingestickt auf jeder Spielermontur, das Wappen Hogwarts. Ferner war bei jedem Spieler die Rückenansicht des Mantels, mit Name und Spielernummer versehen.

Ein trompetenartiges Signal erklang, das Zeichen für die Quidditchmannschaften, dass sie nun hinaus auf das Spielfeld treten durften.

Als Bellatrix aus dem Korridor hinausging blinzelte sie gegen die recht tief stehende Sonne und staunte nicht schlecht, in aller Regel war sie es wohl gewohnt, dass viele Schüler ein Quidditchspiel besuchten, doch nun schien es, dass wirklich mehr als ganz Hogwarts sich auf und um die Tribünen des hogwart'schen Quidditchfeldes versammelt hatte.

Die Spielführer schritten auf den Mittelpunkt des Spielfeldes zu, wo bereits Tristan McCulloch wartete, welcher Schiedsrichter des Spiels sein würde.

Ein blonder Zauberer streckte Katsumoto Chang die Hand mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Als Bellatrix erkannte um wen es sich handelte verdrehte sie nur noch die Augen. Allem Anschein nach hatte sich doch endlich Malfoy in die slytherinsche Hausmannschaft einkaufen können, denn an wirklichem Talent mangelte es dem hochnäsigen jungen Mann allemal.

Das Spiel wurde angepfiffen und Bellatrix richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf das Geschehen und war im Nu, am ersten Angriff beteiligt.

Ein beinahe einseitiges Spiel fand seinen Anfang, da die Schulmannschaft dem zusammen gewürfelten und ungeübten Gegner überlegen war. Nach einer guten Stunde fing die eingewechselte Amelia Tycronnel für Bellatrix' Mannschaft, bei einem Punktestand von 250 zu 130 den goldenen Schnatz und beendete damit das Spiel.

Etwas erschöpft und doch zufrieden der guten Dinge, ohne Blessuren, machte sich die Blacktochter mit den anderen Spielern auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen.

„Bellatrix! Warte!", rief ihr eine Stimme hinterher, doch die Hexe ignorierte den Rufenden absichtlich und ging stur ohne jegliche Reaktion weiter.

„Warte, hab ich gesagt!", zischte die Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. Dann spürte sie, wie jemand ihren linken Oberarm umfasste und sie aus der Gruppe von Spielern hinweg dirigierte. Gerade als die wütenden Wort über Bellas' Lippen kommen wollten, wurde die Slytherin schon grob gegen eine Wand im Flur, welcher zu den Spielerkabinen führte, gestoßen und ihr neuer Rennbesen schlug auf den Boden.

„Was soll das?!", giftete Bellatrix gereizt.

„Halt den vorlauten Mund. Eines kann ich dir versichern, du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass ich es auf mir sitzen lasse, wie du mit mir umspringst, Black. Niemand beleidigt einen Malfoy.", spie der blonde Slytherin zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Seinen Griff eisern um den Oberarm seiner Mitschülerin und die Hinterlistigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, fuhr der Zauberer fort: „An deiner Stelle würde ich zukünftig besonders gut aufpassen, Bellaschatz. Ist immer so eine Sache alleine durch das Schloss oder über dessen Ländereien zu geistern. Man weiß nie wem man so begegnet und nicht immer ist jemand in der Nähe, der einem zu Hilfe eilen kann."

„Ich komme nicht umhin zu gratulieren, zum Schmieden von Racheplänen hast du nur… lass kurz überlegen…. Tage… Wochen… oh Monate gebraucht. Sehr beeindruckend, Malfoy! Ich habe ganz verkannt, dass du ein solches Genie bist.", spottete die Schwarzhaarige und wand sich aus dem unangenehmen Griff ihres Gegenübers. Doch kaum war dies geschehen, umfasste Lucius Malfoy wütend, mit nicht minderen Druck Bellas Kehle drücke sie wieder an die Wand.

„HALT dein verdammtes Mundwerk.", ereiferte der Zauberer sich, senkte aber dann die Stimme um nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szenerie zu lenken.

„Ich mache dir ein Angebot, du kommst mir entgegen und ich werde nichts weiter unternehmen.", bot der Blonde mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen an.

Die Gesichtsfarbe der Hexe wechselte langsam aber stetig in ein Rot. Mit beiden Händen versuchte sie die Klammer um ihren Hals loszuwerden. Leider trug sie ihren Zauberstab nicht bei sich, sonst hätte sie Lucius eine Lektion erteilt.

„Lass mich…", versuchte Bellatrix hervorzuwürgen, doch ihr schwand der Atem, daher sprach sie nicht weiter. Mit den Beinen startete sie den Versuch Malfoy zu treten doch auch das gelang ihr nicht.

„Am nächsten Samstag erwarte ich dich im 7. Stock vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten, halb neun am Abend und sei pünktlich!" soufflierte er ihr ins Ohr, während Lucius seine Wange an die Ihrige legte. Der Black wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Mit einem Mal löste sich die würgende Hand von Bellas Hals, schnell stützte sich die Slytherin an der Wand ab, ehe ihre Beine ganz nachgeben konnten. Schwer atmend sah sie durch den sich lichtenden Schleier, wie Lucius von jemandem am Kragen gepackt und selbst gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

„Behandelt man so Mädchen bei euch Slytherins? Ihr seid doch alle angeblich so vornehm, dann benehmt euch auch entsprechend und zeigt Anstand.", hörte man eine aufgebrachte Stimme eines Schülers. Endlich gelang es Bellatrix das Geschehen zu erfassen.

Mit den beiden Händen packte James Potter den blonden Malfoy am Kragen und hielt ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt. Lucius wiederum knallrot im Gesicht vor lauter Peinlichkeit gepaart mit Zorn, hob er Potter kräftig mit der rechten Faust in den Magen, woraufhin dieser den Slytherin losließ und in die Knie ging.

„Potter, du kommst mir gerade recht.", keifte Malfoy mit hasserfülltem Blick und versetzt dem Gryffindor noch einen Tritt, so dass man einige Rippen brechen hören konnte.

„Himmel Merlin nochmal, Lucius. Hör auf!" brüllte Bella den Blonden an. Sie spürte das dringende Bedürfnis Potter ausnahmsweise in Schutz zu nehmen, immerhin hatte er ihr auch mit Malfoy geholfen.

Der hochnäsige Slytherin starrte seine Mitschülerin schon fast im Wahn an, welche sich nun neben diese, in seinen Augen, Pest von Potter, auf die Knie sinken ließ und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen. Wie der Zufall es wollte war natürlich mal kein anderer Schüler anwesend, welcher diese Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hätte oder eingreifen konnte. Alle waren bereits in den Spielerkabinen oder gegebenenfalls bereits längst durch diese hinausgegangen. Mal wieder lief für Malfoy alles nach Plan.

„Steh auf und fass diesen Blutsverräter nicht an!" knurrte Lucius, umfasste mit einem seiner Arme von hinten den Hals der schwarzhaarigen Slytherin und zog sie ohne Mühe hoch.

Zappelnd hing Bellatrix schon fast an Malfoy, welcher sie von James Potter wegbugsierte.

„Glaubst du etwa ich lasse zu, dass meine Verlobte solchen Umgang pflegt? Nein… nein, nein! Diese Marotten treibe ich dir ganz schnell wieder aus." flüsterte Lucius der Hexe zu, welche sich immer noch versuchte aus dessen Klammer zu lösen. Im Hintergrund hört man Potter husten, der aber nicht schaffte aufgrund seiner Schmerzen alleine aufstehen.

„Lucius, lass sie los." hörte man schließlich eine raue, tiefe Stimme. Im ersten Moment passierte nichts dergleichen, doch dann legte sich einen Hand bestimmend auf den Arm des blonden Slytherins, mit welcher er die Blacktochter festhielt.

„Damit hast du nichts zu schaffen.", erwiderte Malfoy etwas freundlicher. Einer seiner besten Freunde stand neben ihm.

„Oh, ich denke doch. Lass sie los, Lucius. So erreichst du nichts. Sie ist eine Dame von ehrbarer Herkunft, behandle sie auch dementsprechend.", versuchte der andere Slytherin mit dunkelbraunem Haar seinen Kumpel zu beruhigen. Es war Rodolphus Lestrange, ebenfalls aus der 7. Jahrgangsstufe. Zwar wusste er von Lucius' „Problemen" mit der dickköpfigen Black, doch das was sein Freund gerade tat ging eindeutig zu weit, wie Lestrange fand, weshalb sich dessen Griff auf den Arm des blonden Zauberers verstärkte.

Malfoy, mittlerweile etwas einsichtiger, ließ Bellatrix los. Die Hexe hatte alle Mühe nicht hinzufallen, als sich schließlich der Klammergriff löste. Sofort wurde sie jedoch wieder festgehalten, nicht gewaltsam oder grob, sondern sachte und vorsichtig. Als Bella aufsah blickte sie in das Gesicht von Rodolphus Lestrange, schaute aber dann peinlich berührt auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen.

„Wie geht es dir, Bellatrix?", fragte der braunhaarige Slytherin mit seiner dunklen Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Selten hatte sich die Hexe während der bisherigen Schuljahre mit dem Lestrange-Spross unterhalten. Er war ein Schuljahr über ihr, einer der ansehnlichsten Mädchenschwärme Hogwarts, mit Vivianna Wilkes, einer furchtbar eingebildeten Slytherin aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe zusammen und zudem mit diesem Ekel Malfoy befreundet. Zwar war Rodolphus bislang oft bei Auseinadersetzungen zwischen den Rumtreibern und den Slytherins involviert, doch bis auf ein paar flüchtige Wortwechsel, hatte Bellatrix noch kein richtiges Gespräch mit dem Zauberer geführt. Lestrange machte sie etwas nervös.

„Geht schon. Danke.", antwortete Bella, räusperte sich dann, weil ihr die Kehle wehtat. Doch natürlich würde sie dies, wie so oft nicht eingestehen. Lestrange, schien dies zu ahnen. Skeptisch musterte er die Sechsklässlerin und nickte dann verständnisvoll.

„Nun gut. Wenn du das sagst, wird es wohl so sein.", entgegnete er nach einer Weile.

Zögernd drehte er sich nun zu seinem Freund, der mit hasserfülltem Blick zwischen Bellatrix und Potter hin und her schaute, während er gleichzeitig seine Kleidung ordnete und sich arrogant einige Strähnen seiner langen blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Nach einem aufforderndem Blick seitens Rodolphus, ging Lucius an der Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und bemerkte mit einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern: „Samstag, Darling. Denk dran!"

Eilig gingen die beiden Slytherins weiter durch den Flur in die Spielerkabinen.

Ein Husten riss die Black aus den Gedanken. Potter lag immer noch auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Etwas unschlüssig stand Bellatrix einige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Der Krankenflügel war sicherlich die beste Option, denn die nötigen Heilzauber konnte sie noch nicht so gut, dass sie es an jemandem mit solchen Verletzungen versuchen könnte. Doch Madam Pompfrey würde ohne Umschweife Fragen stellen, so wie die Schulheilerin es immer tat.

Wenn Lucius Malfoy diesbezüglich bestraft würde, wäre dies mit Sicherheit eine Genugtuung, doch eine sehr kurzweilige und was danach passieren würde, wollte sich die Hexe erst gar nicht ausmalen.

Zügigen Schrittes ging Bella auf den Gryffindorschüler zu, kniete sich neben ihn und half dem Zauberer sich wenigstens aufzusetzen.

„Zum Teufel Potter, warum bist du auch so dämlich und hilfst mir?", rutschte es der Black raus.

Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck und eine Hand auf die Seite mit den gebrochenen Rippen, würgte James hervor: „Damit ich mir deine charmanten, rücksichtvollen Fragen anhören darf, nachdem mir dein werter Verlobter die Rippen gebrochen hat."

Unweigerlich schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln in das Gesicht der Slytherin, dann zog sie ihren Quidditchumhang aus und legt ihn Potter um die Schultern. Der Hexe war nicht entgangen, dass der Zauberer stark zitterte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken erklärte sie: „Komm ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel. Laufen wirst ja wohl noch können, ich helfe dir, okay?"

James hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit zu antworten, da hatte Bellatrix ihn bereits unter dem Arm seiner gesünderen Brusthälfte gepackt und zog ihn in einem Ruck hoch. Dann legte sie seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, stützte den Gryffindor und ging vorsichtig mit diesem zu den Spielerkabinen. Die Besen der beiden Quidditchspieler musste die Hexe schweren Herzens erst einmal zurücklassen, denn es war nicht noch möglich diese mitzunehmen. Bella wählte absichtlich die Kabine der Mädchen, da sie vermutete, dass dort tatsächlich alles frei wäre. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich.

Durch die Umzugskabinen hindurch gelangten sie in einen anderen sehr langen Korridor, welcher unter der Erde lag und direkt ins Schloss führte. Dieser Korridor diente unter anderem dazu, dass die Schüler bei schlechtem Wetter nicht über die großflächigen Ländereien Hogwarts laufen mussten.

Die beiden Schüler gaben ein merkwürdiges Bild ab. Slytherin half Gryffindor, was im Grunde genommen ein rotes Kreuz im Kalender wert gewesen wäre.

Auch James fand dies, trotz starker Schmerzen, nach einer Weile ziemlich lustig, weshalb er so gut es eben nur ging lachte.

„Was ist?", hackte Bella etwa genervt nach, weil Potter auf die lange Strecke gesehen nicht so leicht war wie angenommen.

„Naja…", setzte James an doch das Lachen war stärker. Bis der Zauberer sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte und fortfuhr: „Ich glaube, das hat es in hundert Jahren Hogwarts noch nicht gegeben, dass eine Slytherin einem Gryffindor hilft."

„Oh…", war das Einzige was Bellatrix dazu sagte, doch wieder stahl sich dieses zaghafte Lächeln auf ihr Antlitz.

Die beiden Schüler waren schon fast am Ende des Korridors angekommen, als James etwas ernster bemerkte: „Weißt du, du bist gar nicht so zickig, wie du immer tust!"

Immer noch Lächeln, aber mit einem Augenroller erwiderte die Hexe: „Und bist nicht so unwiderstehlich wie du denkst!"

„Black, das sollte keine Anmache sein. Ich meinte einfach nur, du bist halt nicht so, wie viele Andere sagen."

„Und was sagen viele Andere?"

„Naja, die meisten Menschen bezeichnen dich als…als…."

„Temperamentvoll?"

„Arrogante Schlampe ist beliebteste Bezeichnung!"

Darauf sagte Bellatrix zunächst nichts. Etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen stieg sie nun die Treppen hinauf und gelangte in den ersten Stock. Die Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Tür und blickte sich um, ob die Luft einigermaßen rein war.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte…", versuchte Potter den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufzunehmen, doch er wurde von einem „Psst.", seitens Bellatrix' unterbrochen.

Dann zog die Slytherin ihn etwas unsanfter mit sich und schaffte es mit nur wenigen fassungslosen und ungläubigen Schülergesichtern im Nacken, recht schnell mit Potter hinter der zweiflügligen Tür des Krankenflügels zu verschwinden.

Wie erwartet schlug Madam Pompfrey die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und fixierte mit einem eindringlichen Blick die Black, während sie ihr half Potter auf eines der Krankenbetten zu heben.

„Schauen Sie mich jetzt nicht so an. Ich war das nicht.", verteidigte sich Bella gleich.

„So und wer war das sonst, Miss Black?", hackte Madam Pompfrey nach.

Jetzt kam die Schwarzhaarige doch in die Zwickmühle. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Ein flüchtiger Seitenblick zu James, brachte auch keine spontane Eingebung. Dies war auch nicht mehr nötig, denn dieser ergriff selbst das Wort: „Sie war es nicht, Madam Pompfrey. Wirklich… Es muss ein großgewachsener Junge gewesen sein, an mehr erinnere ich mich nicht. Ich muss wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben und als ich wieder zu mir kam, war wohl zufällig Be… Black in der Nähe und hat mir geholfen hierher zu kommen."

„Richtig, ich hatte ihn gefunden und hergebracht!", wiederholte Bellatrix automatisch.

Es war klar, dass Madam Pompfrey ihnen diese Geschichte wohl nicht richtig abnehmen würde, doch fürs Erste genügte ihr dies. Immerhin war es schon ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte, wer hier wem Hilfe angeboten hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln machte sie sich ans Werk und schwang mehrmals ihren Zauberstab und murmelte für die Schüler unverständliche Worte.

Kurz unterbrach die Heilerin ihre Arbeit und wendete sich Bella zu, welche die ganze Heilprozedur begutachtete: „Miss Black, Sie sind ja immer noch hier. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie hier verschwinden. Der Patient braucht Ruhe. Außerdem sollten Sie sich umziehen, nachher holen Sie sich noch eine Erkältung oder Schlimmeres, junge Dame."

„Ja, Madam Pompfrey.", kam die devote Antwort der Slytherin, die wusste das Diskussionen mit der Heilerin sinnlos waren.

Langsam drehte sie Potter den Rücken zu, machte jedoch nach ein paar Schritten wieder Halt und wendete sich wieder der Heilerin und ihrem Patienten zu.

„Ma'am?"

„Ja, Miss Black?"

„Könnte ich vielleicht später nochmal kurz vorbeikommen?"

Irritiert über die Frage der Schülerin schüttelte Pompfrey den Kopf und antwortete mit größter Verwirrung: „Gewiss Miss Black, wenn Mr. Potter es für angemessen hält."

Für einen kurzen Moment starrten James und Bellatrix einander an, eher der Zauberer die Stille unterbrach, ohne jedoch den Augenkontakt zur Black zu unterbrechen: „Ja, tue ich. Für mehr als angemessen sogar, Madam Pompfrey."

Man konnte der Heilerin deutlich ansehen, dass nun ihre Gedankenwelt Kopf stand. Ein sonderbarer Tag, war dies für Pompfrey, solch eine Einträchtigkeit hatte sie zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin noch nicht erlebt.

„Bis später dann. Auf Wiedersehen, Ma'am.", verabschiedete sich Bella rasch, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr eine merkwürdige Hitze in die Ohren stieg.

* * *

Irgendwelche Reviews?


End file.
